The Videotape
by Hannah-SpencerReid-West
Summary: A videotape of a kidnapped victim was sent to the BAU, with no much time they have to find him before it's too late. But something is wrong with Spencer, and the team can't quite work out what, but something isn't adding up. What's wrong with Spencer? Who is this victim? Who is the unsub? and why is a member of their team smack bang in the middle of it all? MxM - gay fanfic
1. Prologue

Nothing had ever amounted to the pain I felt when I finally came around. A sharp pain shot throughout the entirety of my body, feeling heavy and weak, I was dizzy, confused and sore. My eyelids felt like rocks, I tried to open my eyes but it was a hard task. My head felt as if it was about to explode, searing pain shot through the back of my skull and into my eyes; it was heavy. Minutes had passed, which felt like hours when I finally become in control of my body again. My vision was slowly coming back into focus, shapes began to form, and what I believed to have been swollen in darkness, a dim yellow light illuminated the room.

The air had a strange taste to it, every time I breathed it felt as if a layer of dust was filling my lungs. The taste was as it smelt, I couldn't work out whether the room was old and abandoned or in construction. I light didn't give me much to my questions because the light was just a simple bulb hanging off a piece of wire attached to a stand. Clearly, this was brought in with him.

A little while had passed and everything was in clear view, the pain still radiated throughout my body but my vision was better. It was a room, I mean it was but the walls were lined with tiles, some were still sat in their original place, whereas others had begun to crack and fall away from the wall.

"You're finally awake". A low, husky voice appeared in the dark corner of the room. I tried to look around to see where exactly it was coming from but my body was in so much pain, it didn't want to cooperate. "Now this should be fun". Fear flooded over me because this time I could sense him, I could feel him.

Feel his body behind mine...


	2. The Videotape

5:21 am

"Sir, this just came for you".

"Thank you, Anderson". Hotch answered taking the package, not bringing his eyes up to meet Anderson's, but instead, his head stayed down, peeled to his work. Rows upon rows of paperwork sat towering on his desk, and no matter how much he completes, new paperwork comes in. Leaning back in his chair, he takes the package and begins to open it. Inside had two items, a piece of paper and a videotape. He sets thetape down on his desk andbegins reading the note...

HE IS A LIAR!!

HE IS FILTH!!

YOU HAVE 3 DAYS TO FIGURE OUT WHO I AM...TIME IS TICKING.

SAVE THEM.

Hotch placed the note down, in return he picked up the tape. Lucky they still had some older technology for matters like this. He hastily walked over to the roundtable room, closing the door behind himself. The box tv sat in the corner of the room, and the video player lay underneath. Plugging everything in, turning it all on, and putting in the tape...

The video ended.

"Anderson!". Aaron called.

"ANDERSON!!". He called again but louder, like a scream.

"Sir?".

"Call my team". Hotch turned to look at him. "Now!".

5:56 am

Within just over half an hour the team had arrived and already sitting around the table in the briefing room. The girls were all sat at one of the table, JJ was yawning telling Emily and Garcia how she'd been up all night with Henry and Garcia telling JJ about the hot guy she had seen in the cafe on her way in. She had gone a picked up Emily as her car decided not to start, and the both ended up buying everyone coffee from the cafe across the road from HQ.

Rossi was all suited up, looking rather quite dapper. He wore a black suit, jacket placed on the table and his bow tie was undone, hanging around his neck. He wasn't in the best of moods as he described, 'being dragged away from possible wife number five'. The team laughed when he had said this, Rossi's love life had never really been anything hidden within the team, and jokes were constantly being cracked amongst them all. Hotch stood at the head of the table, Morgan next to Rossi on his phone and last to turn up was Dr. Spencer Reid.

The tall, skinny man came bustling through the door coffee in hand. Taking of his messenger bag and plunking it down beside him as he took a seat next to Morgan. "Goodnight?". Morgan looked at him and winked. Reid was used to his 'banter', and instead of making anything of it he just rolled his eyes and answered no. "Oh come on pretty boy, you're never late and I mean have you even looked in a mirror this morning?". Morgan looked him up and down. His clothes were unironed and looked as if they had just been thrown on. His hair was a mess, unbrushed and unkept, and dark purple bags sat under his eyes. Reid shot him a side glare as he sipped on his coffee.

"Right let's get to it". Hotch interrupted everyone. "Sorry I had to call you all in this early and on a Saturday, I know it's one of the only days you get off". Everything was silent as all eyes fell on him. "So what's happened? Got to be big to be called in this early".

"This morning I received a package". He looked down on the table at the brown wrapped parcel. "I thought it was just something sent from another bureau but I was wrong". Hotch picked up the package and emptied it of its contents.

"Is this way we haven't got any casefiles?". Rossi asked. It was true, the team were normally presented with casefiles, explaining what had happened, the victims, evidence, etc. But this time Hotch received the case, personally. And those kind are never good. Hotch nodded his head.

"This is what was sent". He holds up the items.

"Is that a videotape?". Emily asked.

"Indeed".

"Who uses videotapes nowadays?". Despite the fact Emily's question was rhetorical, Spencer had to chime in with some statics. "Actually a lot more people still use videotapes, more than you expect. 12.7% of the Washington area still has and uses a video player. Apparently, some say it reminds them of their childhood, whereas others believe DVD's to be too futuristic...". Spencer would have carried on but he noticed everyone staring at him as if to say 'Shut up Spencer'. Spencer stopped in his tracks and just put his head down, allowing Hotch to proceed.

"As I was saying...". He looked over at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. "I have made copies of the note". He handed them out. They all read through them, looking puzzled.

"Who's them?". Questioned Spencer.

"Garcia can you play this please". Garcia took the tape from Hotch and placed it in the player. The screen turned on, becoming static, everyone watching as something appears on screen. A figure of a man was sat in the middle of the room with a sack covering his head, with cuts and bruises decorating his body. He looked in bad shape, the teaming not knowing how long he had been there, so not knowing the extent of the damaged that has been caused. Not much could be seen as the only light source focused on him and wasn't all the bright either. It looked like a portal light, one that they'd use on a construction site. The weak light wasn't giving them much to go on regarding where he could be, only making about small details dotted around the caught in the rays. The room seemed fairly small, tiled walls (that had mostly fallen off, creating piles of broken slate), and covered in layers of dust.

As they continued watching, going on for a couple of minutes now without movement when they finally got something. The victim began to stir, his wrists twitched in the rope binds, and head was tossing and turning, clearing dazed and disorientated. As the victim become more awake and with it, another figure flowed in. A dark silhouette covered half of the camera, body facing towards the victim. The team still watching, in complete silence, taking in as much as they can. "Finally awake are we?". The man's voice was deep and husky, but smooth, almost pleasant. The victim's head slowly lifted up as if he was trying to look at him.

But focused moved away from the Victim, the unsub was now directly looking at the camera. The team looked amongst each other before looking back. The unsub wore a black flu mask covering the lower part of his face, and a baseball cap to hide the top, only revealing his eyes. He just stared at the camera, lines grew on his face as if he was smiling. "Hello there, BAU". The smile grew. His voice sent shivers over them all, Spencer especially. For some reason the voice sounded familiar, unknown fear grew over his body. His eyes locked on the screen, as his body became tight and still. Morgan gave him a quick side glance, making sure he was okay. But something wasn't right. "I'm sure you're all wondering what is going on here? Well, care for me to explain...". He didn't say another word, instead, he walked over the victim, grabbing the top of the sack, pulling it off. Long black locks fell around his face, the unsub wisped his hair around his fingers pulling it tightly, forcing the victim to look up.

Spencer suddenly shoots out from his chair, knocking over both his chair and coffee (luckily there wasn't just left, leaving on a small dark brown mark on the table). "Spence?". It was JJ, her voice was soft and caring, she looked at him with worried eyes, just as everything else did. "Oi Spencer?". Morgan looked at the kid, reaching out his hand, grabbing his shoulder, shaking him lightly. Spencer broke out of trance state, eyes rapidly moving too and frow. His chest slowly began to slow down, and his eyes focused on the table, avoiding making connect with anyone.

"What the hell Pretty Boy?". Spencer looked up but not at Morgan, at the screen. "What the hell was that?". Morgan asked. Hotch looked him her from across the table in silence, studying the young agent. Spencer stood completely still, he was in complete shock, he could feel the fear bubble up inside him. The back of his began to sting as he held back the tears that so badly wanted to fall. He just stared, he stared at the screen as there was nothing else to look at.

"Kento".


	3. The Victim

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Reid, confused.

"Spencer, you know him?". Morgan asked after a moment of silence. Spencer didn't respond, he was still in shock as he watched the frozen tv screen. "Spencer!". Spencer shook his head in shock, looking over to Morgan. "Huh?".

"I said, do you know him?". Morgan gave him a concerning look. That's when Reid realised what happened, everyone was looking at him, he freaked out the moment he saw the Tv, 'shit'. Not knowing what to do, he looked at every member of his team trying to figure out how he was going to explain his freak out without them knowing the truth. "Uhh - I -umm". Reid stuttered.

"Well?".

"He umm - I - umm...".

"Get it out, Spencer". Morgan snapped.

"I know him - umm - from the coffee shop near mine - he's umm - a - umm - regular there". Reid said scratching his head before tucking his long brown hair behind his ear. "That's it?". Morgan didn't know whether to believe him or not, Hotch certainly didn't.

"Hmm hmm". Reid agreed with a series of hums as he nodded his head. Reid paced mildly questioning what to do first, clean up the coffee or pick up the fallen chair. he grabs some tissues from the box that was situated in the middle of the table, quickly wiping up the spilled coffee, before picking up his chair. Everyone looked at one another, questioning Reid's previous actions. Reid quickly sat down, pulling in his chair. "So he's a friend of yours?". It was Rossi's turn to question the young genius.

"No - um - just someone I've gotten to know from going to the cafe". Rossi gave him a confused stare. Hotch wasn't convinced, still standing at the head of the table, profiling the young doctor. Spencer gave a small, awkward smile.

"Right". Hotch coughed. "What do you know about him". Aiming his question at Reid.

"Nothing really par his name". Spencer lied. "Kento, Kento Takahiro".

"Garcia can you run a background check". Hotch demanded.

"I certainly can boss". Garcia went to work on her laptop, the quirky tech analyst went to work. Her fingers working quickly across the keyboard, eyes fluttering back and forth as she made work. The team switched their gaze between the blonde analyst and the tall genius. Spencer made sure not to avoid eye contact, one the biggest giveaways for when someone is lying. Instead, he looked back at them giving them all a small smile.

"Found him!". Garcia declared.

"And?". Asked Emily.

"Kento Takahiro, born May 3rd, 1982 in Osaka, Japan. Son to divorced parents, Daichi Takahiro and Akiara Hamamoto. Married 1976 and divorcing in 2001. They had their first son in 1977...".

"Wait, Kento has a brother?". Morgan asked. Garcia nods her head. "What's his name?".

"Shouta Takahiro, born 19th January 1977".

"Get me his number". Garcia nodded.

"Sent to you're phone sir". Taking out his phone, Hotch began to call Shouta. The phone continues to ring but there is no answer. "Garcia, keep trying". Hotch handed over the job to Garcia.

"Will do sir". Garcia did just that.

Spencer did too, reaching his coat pocket grabbing out his phone before slipping into the pocket of his trousers. He stood up and heading towards the door. "Where you going?". Morgan questioned.

"To the toilet". Reid with his thumb. "Sorry, do I need permission". Giving a false laugh. Morgan just shook his head, watching as Reid left the briefing room.

"There is something going on with that kid". Morgan turned back talking to the team.

"Agreed". Hotch said plainly. "He knows more than he's letting on". Everyone's eyes were on Hotch as he watched the young doctor walk into the toilet. "Have you got any more information on Kento Garcia?".

"I've tried his brother a few times but no answer, and nothing out the ordinary sir". Garcia replied. "He moved to Virginia 2 months after his parent's divorce to live with his brother who owns a Japanese restaurant here". She continued to scroll through Kento's life. "His brother moved here in 1998 to study, ended up dropping out and starting up his own business..." Garcia stopped.

"What's wrong Garcia?". Hotch asked.

"Sir...he use to work for the PSIA". Hotch shot her a look. "I tried accessing his files but I can't seem to get in".

"Keep trying Garcia". The PSIA is The Public Security Intelligence Agency, the Japanese version of the FBI. "His brother was an agent? But he's only 31".

"I'm joined the FBI when I was only 21, it's not unheard of these days". Hotch nodded in agreement to Reid. "Anything else Garcia?". Hotch looking back to the other agent.

"Both have no criminal records, that I can see of Shouto he might be locked away. Social media is pretty bland, showing nothing regarding other than a couple of photos of travels. I tried accessing Kento's Instagram account but it's private".

"Can you not hack into it?". Rossi asked.

"I can try, but it might take me some time".

"Get on that Garcia, and keep trying his brother. We only have 70 more hours left". Hotch said sternly as he looked back over to the toilet door across the ballpen.

The moment Reid got into the toilet, out of sight, he ran into a cubical, falling to his knees and vomiting up what little he had in his stomach. Pain shoot through his body, stomach heaving trying to remove all its contents, but only bile came up which burned Spencer's throat. He wiped his mouth on the back on his hand before reaching up to flush the chain. Slumping back on his bum as he leaned against the stall wall, tears welled up in his eyes, a small sob escaped his lips as the tears began to fall. Covering his mouth with his hand to hold back any noise, as he quietly cried, alone.

He quickly reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, he had no missed calls, nothing. Going through his contacts he found Shouto and began to dial. After 5 attempts nothing, "Come on Shouto, please answer". Reid begged aloud. After a few more tries, he slipped the phone back into his pocket, banging his head on the wall in frustration. He'd been in there longer than he needed, the others would grow suspicious if he doesn't head back. Standing up, legs feeling like jelly and head spinning. He tried to ignore it, unlocking the door and heading to the sinks. He looked at himself in the mirror, Morgan was right, he did look a state. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, his nightmares had returned after their last case.

He splashed his face with cold water, trying to make himself look more alive before he headed back in.

"Anything?". Reid walked back into the briefing room as if nothing happened.

"You took your time Pretty Boy". Reid sighed, Morgan had been calling him that for a couple of years now and he still wasn't a fan of it, but Morgan didn't care.

"Yeah, I felt a little sick. I'm okay now". Once again he gave a false smile. Morgan didn't buy it, and neither did the others. "Did you manage to get hold of his brother?".

"No luck G-man".

Another hour went by, they had watched the video over 50 times trying to see if anything new arises but still coming up empty. Reid was trying to remember that voice, but every time he tried he felt dizzy as if his mind didn't want to remember. They still hadn't managed to get into Kento's social media accounts, nor find anything knew that could help in the case. Right now, they hit a dead end and time was ticking.

A knock came at the door. "Yes?". Asked Hotch, lifting up his head, peeling away his eyes from the paperwork they had gathered, or lack off.

"Sir".

"Yes Anderson".

"There's someone here to see you, said you would want to see him". Everyone looked confused, Anderson moved aside and a tall man with short jet back hair stood in the frame.

"I'm Shouto Takahiro, I heard you were looking for me". Shouto spoke with an American accent, but still holding his native accent. He stood with a slight slouch, hands resting in his trouser pockets. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, oversized grey woolen jumper, and dark blue coat. His has was cut short, a lot shorter than his brothers and styled with a fringe that swept over his forehead.

Hotch stood u quickly. "Shouto Takahiro". He walked over the other man and reached out his hand. "We have been trying to contact you". Shouto took his hand and shook, also giving a small bow.

"I apologise, the number you have on the system I no longer use, it was the number I used when I worked for the agency". Hotch nodded.

"How did you know we were looking for you?".

"The number is still tracked by the agency even though I don't use it, they contacting me saying you were trying to get in touch".

"Do you know why?".

"I am guessing it's about my brother...".

"How did you know?".

"I was sent this...". Shouto held up a photo, with something written on the back. He handed it over to Hotch. It was a photo of his brother strapped down to the chair, beaten, just as he was in the video. Hotch looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "I want to help".

"Better introduce you to the team them". Shouto smiled. "This is David Rossi". Shouto smiled shaking his hand, and again, bowing. "This is Derek Morgan". Morga stood up putting out his hand for Shouto to shake. "And other there we have Jennifer Jaraeu".

"Please, call me JJ".

"Nice to meet you JJ".

"Then we have Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss". They both gave a little wave. "And finally, this is Dr. Spencer Reid". Reid was already standing, Shouto turned to him and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Reid".


	4. The Brother

70 hours left

Shouta let go of Spencer's hand and looking away hastily so as not to let the team catch on. "What have you gotten so far?". Shouta turned, asking Hotch. Spencer coughed slightly from the back of his throat, trying to break himself out of the moment. He was nervous, very nervous. Shouta was here and the team can't know.

"So far, all we have is this photo and tape which was sent to me this morning. Unfortunately, we cannot tell when it was recorded". Hotch handed over the photo to Shouta to look over, the pair compared it to the image in which was sent to Shouta. "So, so far you don't have any suspects, nothing?". Shouta turned his gaze from the images, up to Hotch.

"Take a seat". Hotch gestured to the seat next to him. "So far, no. But we have this". Hotch turned to Garcia and nodded at her slightly. With that, she turned in her seat and began the video. Shouta fidgeted in his seat at the slight of his abused brother. His little brother, tied up, beaten, bloody and bruised is something he never wanted nor expected to see. He turned to look at Spencer who was ultimately looking away from the screen and down at his empty coffee cup.

"Do you recognise the man in the video? I know it isn't much, but his voice? Gate? Mannerisms?". Hotch asked, but Shouta shook his head. "My brother didn't really know anybody, he's quite reserved". But Shouta knew that was a lie, his brother was rather popular and had a number friends, but he couldn't tell the BAU team because then once the bag is open, everything will come spilling out, and he made a promise. "No one that you can think of". Morgan asked.

"No, I'm sorry". Again, he looked over to Reid. Morgan caught at this quick glance but dismissing it swiftly.

"On that back of your photo, what does it say?". Rossi asked.

"1018".

"That's it?". Rossi looked confused.

"That's it".

"Do those numbers hold any significant value to your brother?". Shouta took another look but after another minute he just shook his head and handed it back to Hotch. "Are you sure? Not a birthday or anniversary of sorts?".

"I'm sorry, nothing is coming to mind".

"Garcia".

"Yes, captain?". Garcia answered.

"Can you run the numbers alongside Kento's name and see if we get anything". Garica saluted in response, turning back to her computer scene, making quick work of the keyboard.

"Shouta, what is your brother's address?". Hotch asked.

"Apartment 24B, Westbrooke Way".

"Right, Morgan, JJ and Emily I want you to head over there and see if there is anything you can find regarding the kidnapping".

"Yes, sir!". All three said as they quickly stood up, taking their jackets before walking out the door. Reid followed them with his eyes, in worry.

"Reid". Spencer brought his head back to look at Hotch up. "I want you to start working on the geographical profiling of victimology". Spencer nodded. This was his usual job, he was good with maps and number, well pretty much everything but running. There wasn't much to go on, but he could start. A pit still sat in the bottom of his stomach, he couldn't shake this sick feeling that just laid there.

67 hours left

It has been a couple of hours since Shouta joined the team, and they were no closer then they were 2 hours ago. The room gained an evidence board, which laid bare beside the victim's profile. Hotch, Shouta, and Rossi sat at the top, looking through screenshots that Garcia had collected from the video, looking for anything recognisable. "Come on guys, we've been working for 6 hours and nothing". The team looked lost and baffled. How they haven't managed to find even the smallest of clue is outstanding. "Anything on those numbers Garcia?".

"Negative sir! Still looking".

"Reid". Reid was stood by the evidence board, a big map pinned to it as well as Kento's photo, and the blank photo for the unsub. Only a single marker was currently on the map, which showed where Kento lived. "How well did you know Kento?". Reid froze, he feared that soon he'll be asked questions regarding his friendship to Kento, and figured he would say one thing. "Not much sir, only see him in the cafe, so nothing personal". Reid tried to keep his focus on Hotch, keeping anyway from anything that could be seen as suspicious. He was in a room full of profilers after all. "Did you not pick up anything from seeing him there?". Reid stood to think whether there was anything he could give them, anything at all. "I think over sir". That was very unlike Reid, Rossi thought. Normally the kid is banging out with facts and knowledge, but having to think, no, not like him at all. Rossi watched him whilst Hotch and Shouta carry on talking about his brother's recent activities. The kid's head hung, hiding his face. He hasn't really said a word all morning, which Rossi was beginning to question if he knows more than he is letting on.

Apartment 24B

Morgan, JJ, and Emily got to Kento's apartment rather quickly as it was just a five-minute drive from the HQ. The crime scene team and local police officers had already beaten them there. "Agent Jearau, Morgan and Prentiss?". An officer was stood in the frame of Kento's apartment doorway".

"Yes, you must be Officer Davis. Nice to meet you". Morgan reaching out his hand to shake the hand of the officer. He was a smallish man, round physic, bald head and featuring a five o'clock shadow. A Glock sat on his left hip, radio on his right and blue gloves covered his hands. Apparently, he was a good officer, proficient, clean. He leads the BAU team into the apartment. "What have you found?". JJ asked.

"Upon arrival officers reported the door was slightly ajar, the main room was a mess which we lead to believe there was a struggle". Yellow tags sat in places where evidence was discovered, glass decorated near the desk unit where photos had fallen and smashed. Another had books and paperwork but the third had blood, deep red. "They reckon its been at least a day or 2 since the breakin". Officer Davis reported.

"How did no one notice for 2 days?". The officer just shrugged. "Have you not interviewed any of the neighbors?".

"There was only another couple that lived on this floor and there currently away on holiday at the time". Morgan nodded. How is it they still have nothing? "This way agents, the bedroom is where we need to be". A team of forensic officers were walking around, taking photographs and dusting for prints. But they didn't expect to see this.

On the bed laid a puddle of blood, which was still wet but dried in areas. The cover laid on the floor, the pillows remain with slashed of blood on them. The team all stood around, learning the crime scene in their own way, Morgan picturing he was the unsub. JJ, looking closer for missed evidence and Emily checked out the room, wondering how he got in and out. "CSI reckons the blood loss isn't fatal, only a pint, so maybe he's still kicking".

"He's alive". Morgan spoke as he looked closer.

"How do you know? You can't tell that by looking at his blood can you". The officer looked amazing but at the same time, confused.

"We were sent a video of him earlier this morning". Jj said standing next to Davis. Ooh, he mouthed.

"Sorry, hang on". JJ pushed past them both to have a closer look. She gestured her hand to one of the forensic team to come over. "Can you test this spot for me please". Just below the bloodstain, there was a patch of dried, white liquid. "Seman?". Morgan asked as he looked up at her. She gave a confident nod. "But who's?". Morgan moved out of the way for the forensic team. "Could it be the unsubs? If so, we need to change the profile". Emily said. "We should head back". As they began to walk away, JJ glimpsed something in the corner of her eye. Something small and white laid underneath the bed. "Hang on guys". The other stopped, turning back to face her. JJ got down on her knees, reaching under the bed and picked up a small A5 size piece of paper and flipping it around.

"What is it?".

"A photo of Kento and...". She handed the piece over to Morgan. "His face is all scratched out". Morgan was lost. "But it's not just that, look at the date on the back".

"14th October 2018". It took Morgan a moment to catch on before he finally realised.

"1018".


	5. The Photograph

JJ, Morgan, and Emily made their way back to the BAU with their newfound evidence. The short journey back was mostly silent, everyone was thinking what all this could be, how it all ties together if it does at all. Emily was sat in the back, whilst Morgan drove and JJ sat in the passenger seat. "Do you think Spence is okay?". JJ broke the silence.

"What do you mean Jayje?". Emily asked. Morgan, looking over when he can.

"I don't know, something about him seems off at the moment". JJ looked at Morgan, with her eyes pleading he knows the answer. JJ has been best friends with Reid since day one and sees him as a little brother, she can tell when something is off, it's just, what?

It's the same for Morgan, the kid has been his little bro, at the beginning he would tease and treat him like a child, but this brother love grew on him and every time the kid was in trouble, Morgan would worry the most. Ever since Tobias, Morgan is always keeping an eye on him, even when Reid thinks no one is looking, Morgan is. He was the baby of the group, as much as he hated it, he had a family.

Morgan pulls up at HQ and they all head to the BAU. Kento's laptop should be arriving soon, hopefully, Garcia might be able to pull some of her magic on the thing.

"What did you find?". The three of them walked into the roundtable room, and all eyes focused on them. They didn't see, but fear was hidden in Reid's. "This". JJ handed the photo over to Hotch. It was all crumpled and creased as if someone had screwed it up, but what was most noticeable was how someone had scratched out the face of the person standing next to Kento. Hotch looked over it, eyebrows going as he thinks, taking in what he's looking at.

Getting up, he turns and pins it on the board. Reid stood and stared at his movements, the photo was placed just below an empty section, Hotch picks up one of the John Doe images and places it above. "We need to find out who he is". Hotch turning to the team, not before giving Reid a look. "He could be our answer". Reid carried on staring at the photo, he felt his heart begin to race, blood rush to his head. This was getting too much Reid thought, it has been a while since Reid saw this picture, he thought he lost it. Reid didn't realise he had completely turned on autopilot and before he knew it, he was staggering backward, hand reaching to his eyes. Morgan shot up quickly as if he could catch him, but before he or someone else had the chance, Shouta was behind him. One-hand around Spencer's waist and the other holding his arm, he held him there as he slowly brought him back on his feet. "You okay Spence?". JJ worried. Spencer hadn't even realised what had happened, he just turned, realising that Shouta was holding him. "You okay?". Shouta said in a soothing, soft tone.

"Oh! What? Yeah sorry!". Reid stood by himself rather quickly, smiling at Shouta. "Yeah just got a little dizzy that's all". Reid turned, smiling at JJ, trying to reasure her. Morgan wasn't buying it. Reid doesn't just let any stranger touch him, Reid normally to always, freaks out. But this time he didn't, he didn't push Shouta off the moment he noticed, he didn't freak out and spurt loads of statistics how touching is the biggest and easiest way of transference, but instead, he got up and thanked him. Morgan was beginning to think that Reid isn't telling them the whole truth.

A knock came at the door, diverting Morgan's and everyone else's attention. "Sir, we've got Mr. Takahiro's laptop". Hotch nodded before reaching out his arm, indicating for Anderson to give it to the lead agent. "Thank you, Anderson". Anderson nodded before closing the door behind him. Hotch handed it to Garcia, immediately opening it to find it opened to a screen, asking for a password. "Password protected sir".

"Well, figure out Garcia". She nodded enthusiastically.

"Try 1018". Rossi suggested. Reid, who was know sat back in his chair, was hiding his hands underneath the table, not showing anyone how was he was shaking. The idea of the team getting into Kento's laptop was haunting, everything is on there. "Shouta, do you know it?". He did a sly slide glance at Reid before talking back to Hotch. "Try 190194". Garcia did just that. But suddenly Kento's laptop went nuts, everything started crashing.

"It was a virus!". Garica freaks. Everyone looked at Shouta, who "looked" just as confused as everyone else.

"What the hell man?". Morgan said, miffed.

"I - uh - I honestly don't know". Shouta panicked. "That was his password before, m-my birthday". Shouta said, before turning a side-eye at Reid, giving a small, hidden smirk. Hotch didn't know what to say, something wasn't right here.

"What about the backdoor Garcia?".

"No go I'm afraid captain, it seems the fake password has shut down everything, the only way in now is through the front door".

"What do you mean Garcia?". Asked Emily.

"We need to figure out what the password is my sweet thing". Garcia was just as annoyed inside as everyone else was at the situation if she just used her skills she could have hacked it in a millisecond, but she trusted Shouta as the others did. She still gave a warm, positive smile though. "Get to it then Garcia".

"Yes, sir". Garcia salutes. Taking out a cable from her back, plugging it into hers and Kento's laptop. She used her software to try and configure all the possible passwords linked to Kento. Her computer automatically tried them all. Luckily, Kento's laptop didn't have a try limit.

65 hours left

As Garcia was made work of Kento's laptop, the team sit and discussing the photo. "Clearly there is some anger pent-up anger aimed towards this other man". Rossi theorised.

"But why? Who is he?". Asked JJ.

"Reid?". Reid looked over.

"You've not said anything regarding the case, any ideas?". Rossi asked.

"Revenge?".

"Go on Reid".

"Well, what if the unsub and man in the photo had some issues and this Kento guy is paying the price?".

"I mean it's a theory Reid, but we have no evidence to support anything of this and finding it will be just as hard". Morgan sighed.

"Shouta".

"Sir".

"Do you recognise the man? Has you're brother ever mentioned him before?".

"I'm sorry, as I said earlier, I don't know". Shouta said, lying through the skin of his teeth.

"I've got something". Morgan sparked up, and everyone shifted focus. "What if it's a boyfriend". Reid shot up, eyes wide, legs shaking. Shit!

"A boyfriend?". JJ said questionably.

"Well he seems pretty close to the guy in the photo, there were two sets of clothing in his room, we can't get on his laptop nor access his social media". Morgan looked at Spencer. "The Man is hiding something". Morgan shifted his eyes from Reid to Shouta. "Could that be it? Could your brother be gay?".

"No!". Shouta answered quickly, with a harsh snap.

"Why not? You said yourself earlier that he's secretive, he could have hidden this from you".

"No, just no".

"We need to know the truth Shouta and something isn't quite adding up here". Hotch was stood, glaring at Kento's brother. Shouta didn't know what to do, he looked over at Reid, as their eyes met fear filled them both. Reid was panicking, this was it. It's over. His secrets gonna come out. Everyone watched their so-called discrete glances, and knew there was something not only Shouta wasn't telling them but Spencer too.

Shouta mouthed 'I'm Sorry' to Reid before turning back to Hotch. "Aaron...".

"SIR!". Garcia chimed in, and Shouta couldn't think of anything more perfect. His chest loosened and that breath he didn't realise he was holding in, he slowly let out. Reid, doing this same. But they weren't completely out of the dark.

"Yes, Garcia?".

"I haven't been able to access his laptop yet but the trace for the number has finally finished running...".

"And?". It was Reid this time, the first time he should something other than worry about the case. A breakthrough?

"There is a locker under Kento's name at the Quantico Station". Garcia shot up, eyes wide.

"Morgan and I will head there now!". Hotch stood up, indicating for Morgan to move also. "Rossi, hold down the fort". Rossi nodded. "Garcia send the address to my cell".

"Already on it sir". Garcia was already on it and before they even left the room, a small buzz came from Hotch's pocket. "We'll call you when we're there". Finally, they had a possible lead but this isn't just good news but also bad. Reid and Shouta as much as they were worried, fearing more for Kento. If only the team knew the truth, if only they knew the fear and worried that filled Spencer's heart.

Hey guys!! I apologise this is so poorly written, I just wanted to get it out there as I'm looking forward to the reveal. I struggle writing these sorts of scenes. So, if anyone has any tips for me, that would be very much appreciated.

But, other than that, I do hope you like it. Big reveal coming soon...

*you've all probably already worked out what its gonna be if you know my writing, not exactly a shock horror really XD*


	6. 1018

Hotch and Morgan arrived at the Station, the unsub was playing with fire. Kento's house is a mere 6 minutes away from the headquarters of the FBI and now, the station is just around the corner. What was he playing at? That, they needed to figure out and fast. Jumping out the jet black SUV, the pair headed inside. The station was eerily quiet, it was just a small, twin station job, but the sky was a dull grey and cast a gloom overhead. The lockers were located just past the main doors, to their right. 20 lockers sat in rows of 5, old and tatted, unkept and forgotten. Just like the rest of the station, graffiti lined the walls, the smell of urine was strong, and tiles were lost from the walls. This place could do with some TLC Morgan thought, but right now really wasn't the time. Hotch checked through his phone, "Locker 9". Hotch said, voice stern and flat.

"The code?". Morgan was met with an old fashioned, 4 digit padlock. This was clearly new, most of the other locks were old and rusted, some didn't even have locks. This was a brand spanking new one, the silver head still shining, fresh out the packet. "Try 1018". Morgan nodded. He twisted all the numbers till they were in a row, reading 1018, what they've learned to be a date, but the date of what?

The locker opened with a successful click, the padlock falling away in Morgan's hands. "Careful". Morgan opened the door slowly, just in case it was a trap. Luckily for them, it wasn't but inside was a brown A4 sized envelope, and on it in black pen read 'Dr. Spencer Reid'.

Hotch and Morgan looked at one another, confused. "What the fuck does his name keep popping up in all this". Hotch was beginning to get annoyed, Spencer has clearly been hiding something from them this entire time and they need to know what. Reid could be putting this whole case at risk, Kento could lose his life if he hasn't already. Morgan ripped the top off the envelope, taking out its contents. Morgan gave Hotch a concerning look. "Hotch, what's going on?". Morgan didn't know what to think, and neither did Hotch, they both needed answers, and now.

The team, including Shouta, were all sat around the table drinking coffee out of their personal mugs. JJ's had a photo of her children, Emily's, a cute cartoon cat and well Penelope's was just something else. It was definitely a decorative type mug, to say the least, and Reid's, Reid's was a simple brown mug that had a quote written on the side by one of his favourite authors.

They all sat talking over the case whilst Morgan and Hotch were out, but they had come no closer, no new leads had appeared, nor evidence. Garcia was still making light of Kento's laptop, and as much to Reid delight still hadn't gotten inside. He wanted to save Kento more than anybody here in this room, par Shouta of course, but they couldn't know that because to him he has to be just another victim. It was cruel, but he couldn't let them know, if they found out the truth, he couldn't face them again.

But it seems Spencer was all out of luck. Morgan and Hotch had come back, holding the brown envelope. Their eyes were fixed on Reid. "What's going on Reid?". Hotch's tone was harsh, stern and cold. The team was confused, and so was Reid. "I don't know what you're talking about Hotch". Reid wasn't lying either, he didn't know what was going on.

"DON'T LIE TO ME REID!!". Hotch bellowed, taking out the contents and throwing it onto the table for everyone to see. Inside the envelope was a series of images, old-style darkroom images. With about 5 in total, they were all of Spencer and Kento together. One showed them having coffee together in a little cafe, another the pair walking and laughing down the street and another inside a book store. The images were of three separate occasions as each outfit was different. Reid's eyes widened, a shiver ran up his spine, his heart began to beat against his chest, he could feel the sweat draw to the surface of his skin. Spencer looked up, some looked over the images whereas Morgan and Hotch's eyes stayed fixed on Reid.

"What aren't you telling us, Reid? You lying to us could be jeopardising this entire case!". Hotch seemed to just be getting angrier and angrier. Morgan, Morgan just didn't know what to say to the kid, he had been lying to us, he clearly knows Kento, and rather well at that. But why was he lying? The kid told him everything, he felt hurt and betrayed.

"I don't know...".

"STOP LYING TO US REID!!" Hotch bellowed. "You know him, that is quite clear to see". Reid gulped. "And don't think you're getting out this easily Shouta". No one had seen Hotch this angry at a member of the team, ever. It wasn't like him at all, the girls and Rossi watched from the side, they too didn't know how to take all this, they were just as much in the dark.

"I'll ask again...Do you know the victim?". Reid didn't know what to do, he needed to come up with something and fast.

"Yes".Blurted out suddenly. He covered his mouth, regreting almost instantly what he had done.

"Dammit Reid". Morgan cried, tossing the chair that was in front of him. "Why lie? Who is he?". Morgan's face was still, his eyes glaring, brows raised, Morgan was pissed but saddened also. The kid blatantly lied to them all.

"He's a friend". Reid lied, again.

"A friend?". Questioned Hotch. The team all sat watching the truth unfold. "That's it? You lied to us all because he's a friend?". Reid gave a simple nod, Hotch doesn't buy it for a second.

"I was worried if you knew I was friends with him, you'd take me off the case".

"Dammit Reid!!". It was Hotch to shout this time. "You risked the life of a victim, not just a victim, but your friend because you were worried I'd take you off the case?". Hotch didn't quite know how to take this. "I've never known you to act too stupidly Reid".

"And you knew this Shouta?". Rossi chimed in from the back and replied with a simple nod. No one quite knew what to do, the pair stood at the end of the table, Reid fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, palms moist from sweat, his heart began to pace itself, but he wasn't quite out the woods just yet. "I honestly don't know what to say". Hotch said, drained.

Hotch walked towards the ballpen door, no one saying anything just side glances headed at Reid. "Anderson". Cried Hotch. Coming back into the room, he carefully collected the images up, placing them back inside the envelope. "Sir?".

"Take these to the lab and get them dusted for prints".

"Yes Sir". Once Anderson left, Hotch didn't know quite what to do, he sat back down at the head of the table, Morgan followed, but Reid and Shouta stayed standing.

"So the first photo...". Hotch almost didn't want to ask. "Is that also you?". Reid gave a slow nod. "This changes everything, you know that?". Hotch sucked in through his teeth. "Everything we've complied, as little as it is, could be for nothing". Reid knew that just as well as everyone else, he never even thought about it, but he really was putting Kento's life on the line because he's too afraid of his team digging too deep. How messed up is that?

"Kento might not be the unsub's real target, it's you Reid!".

"What you saying Hotch?". Asked JJ.

"Isn't it a bit odd the friend special agent of the FBI was kidnapped? Photos of the pair of them were left for us and Spencer's name on the envelope?". The team thought it over, and it was a bit odd how all the signs, the arrows, answers, everything was pointing back at Reid and Reid were just as confused and lost as the rest of them.

Reid and Shouta found themselves seated, Spencer was happy that this was lifted off his shoulders, but he still held the heavy burden that he was still lying to them. "Why me?". Asked Reid. Hotch stood up out his chair and headed towards the door. "Follow me, Reid". Hotch walked off and Reid just around the room, all his team was watching him, he stood up and headed towards the door. Shouta reached out his hand, grabbing Reid's wrist lightly, before giving him a gentle nod. Reid replied back was a small smile that lifted at the side of his face, before heading after Hotch.

Once Reid left, chatter filled the room. "Why did you both lie?". Emily said, aiming her question at Shouta.

"As Spence said, he was worried his friendship with my brother would risk his place on the case".

"Spence?". Morgan repeated with a raised brow.

"Sorry, Spencer". Shouta corrected himself.

In Hotch's office, Aaron sat behind his desk, Reid on the chair in front. "Now. Spencer, I need you to tell me where you were on the day Kento was kidnapped?". Reid was shocked, was Hotch suspecting him?

"I'm not suspecting you, Reid, I just need to know, you could have been the last one to see him, but also you could have seen the unsub without realising".

"I saw him a couple of days ago, not before".

"Are you sure Reid?". Reid nodded. He was meant to be seeing him that evening, they had plans for dinner and a movie. "Reid I need the honest truth from you, because I don't believe I am getting it, you're hiding something from us".

"Hotch please...".

"Please what Reid? Not dig? At this point I'm done caring, you lied to us and we need to know the truth".

"I've told you". Reid snapped back.

"No, you haven't". Hotch glared, Reid, looking like a lost puppy that didn't quite know how to fight back. "Spencer, none of this is adding up and I think you're the only one who knows". And Hotch was right, Reid was smack bang in the middle of all this, and they just need to work out why and how?

Hotch carried pushing at Reid but the swift sound of knocking could be heard. Reid left out a sigh of relief, he hates being confronted, he hates being questioned like this, he left like an unsub. "The results are back, they found prints". Morgan stood in the frame of Aaron's office holding a piece of paper. Hotch and Reid stood up quickly and headed back to the round table room.

"And?" Reid and Hotch followed Morgan in, taking their seats. Garcia stood up, grabbing her remote for the screen, turning it on, a face appeared. A man with dirty blonde hair, jade green eyes which held such beauty, yet felt so evil. Reid became tight in his chair, a pit fell in his stomach, nausea washed over his body. Shouta shot a look quickly towards him, eyes widen with fear, not for himself but Reid. "Let me introduce you to our possible unsub, Alex Henderson".


	7. The Truth

Upon hearing the name, a pit fell in Reid's stomach and pain struck his head as if he'd been hit with a hammer. __Alex, please! Don't do this!__ Reid's heart starting to race at what felt like 100mph, his chest tightened and breathing became a whole lot harder. __His dirty blonde hair hung loosely around his face, falling just above his eyes as he smiled a sinister smile, baring his teeth as he stood over my wimp body.__

Reid grabbed his chest, as breathing growing more and more rapid. Once again, Reid quickly covers his mouth with his hands and makes a swift exit; running towards the toilets. Everyone's gaze follows Reid as he runs out. "Spence?". JJ called after him, but he didn't hear her. Shouta quickly runs out after Reid, ignoring the calls for his name as he leaves the roundtable room.

Spencer crashed into one of the stalls, door slamming against the wall as he fell to his knees, vomiting violently. He retched, forcing every last thing that was in his stomach (mainly coffee) into the toilet. His stomach tightened and contracted as he carried on throwing up, long after everything left his system. Alex's face raced through his mind, always the same, always his creepy, haunting smile. __Freak! Filth!__ Reid tried to breathe, but his heart wouldn't slow down and it won't, not with that man's face racing through his mind. A sharp pain shot through his skull, feeling as if it was going to explode under the pressure. __Alex why are you doing this to me! I beg of you please don't!__ Memories just kept flashing through, Reid scrunched up his eyes trying to ignore them, ignore his face, his voice, his touch. All of a sudden, it stopped. The pain that was left, radiated throughout his body. His head felt as if it was going to explode, his arms and legs felt like jelly and his stomach, his stomach screamed in pain as it felt as if someone lit a fire inside him.

When the pain finally dialed down, shuffling his legs from underneath him, moving position so he was seated on his butt. Taking in a deep breath as tears stung the back of his eyes, he wanted nothing more to then cry, someone he cares about is currently being held captive, and for all, he knew he was dead. And that man, the man who was the center of all his nightmares, the reason why sleep has been nothing but non-existent, the reason why he has lived in nothing but fear, alone, for the past 4 years. Has him.

Reid stayed seated on the cold bathroom tiles, legs curled up, pressing against his chest as the tears ran freely down his pale, white face. As he sat there sobbing - quietly - he didn't realise the entire time Shouta had been standing just on the other side of the door, listening. He waited a moment longer, giving Reid some time to compose himself. Within the minute Reid emerges from the toilet, red-eyed, pale and wet-faced. "Are you okay?". Shouta asked softly. Reid's reply was nothing but a simple shake of his head. He walked over to the sink, Shouta stepping aside as Reid turns the water on, splashing his face and rinsing out the vile taste sitting in his mouth. The water was cold on his burning skin, clearing away the stains left by his tears and shocking his senses back. Spencer rubbed his face as he turned to lean against the sink. "I've really messed up this time". Spencer's voice was broken and husky.

"What do you mean?". Shouta did the same, leaning against the sink, parallel to Spencer.

"I can't keep doing this anymore Sho, I can't". Reid rested his hands on his lower face, staring straight ahead "Why him?".

Reid turned to look at his friend. "Why does it have to be him?".

"You need to tell the team the truth now Spence!". Shouta said calmly, he couldn't have Spencer closing him out now, he needs him, they need to find Kento.

"Are you crazy?!". Reid suddenly shot round, eyes bulging and filled with fear.

"Please tell me that was a joke?".

"I'm not joking Spence, they need to know the truth!".

"In the mind of statistic, that really won't go down well Shouta!". Reid's brain has been all over the place, that he hasn't managed to put together the simplest of statistics, the simplest of motives, he couldn't even put together who the unsub is. His mind is too occupied, occupied with Alex and the fear of losing Kento. "I'm not telling them, end of". Spencer went to walk out the door when Shouta grabbed hold of his wrist. "I know you're scared, but would you rather have them know the truth, or save Ken?". Shouta knew that was a low blow, but he had no choice, he needs to find his brother. Reid didn't respond, he looked at Shouta with such worry, he knew Shouta was right but he couldn't. He was already the dorky, young, pathetic agent, if they knew the full truth, no one would respect him.

"What you going to do?". They both stood in silence for a moment, neither not able to get a Reid on the other.

"I can't Sho - I'm Sorry".

"Okay, what is going on with the kid?". Morgan has had enough now, Reid was clearly lying and he wants the truth, they all do. "I must not have been the only one to see his reaction to this Alex guy?".

"No, you weren't". Hotch's voice was stern - as always.

"Could this...". Emily stopped in her tracks.

"Could this what Emily?". Morgan questioned.

"I mean I'm not trying to profile Reid or anything but...". Emily had an idea of what all this could be but worried if it's true, it should be Spencer telling everyone, not her.

"Spit it out, Emily". Derek was losing his chill, the kid's been lying to him, he just wanted answers.

"Could this Kento guy be more than a friend?". Emily finally said. Morgan raised one of his thick, bushy brows. "You're kidding right?". Morgan was taken back, Pretty boy - gay?

"I mean think about it, he freaks when he watches the video, there is a photo of him and the victim, and the unsub seems to be targeting Reid". Emily took a breath. "This could be a homophobic attack?".

The team didn't have enough time to reply to Emily's theory, as Reid and Shouta walked back into the room. Reid's shirt was asque with patches of sweat on the fabric sat under his armpits. He was pale and just looked like genuine crap. He and Shouta took a seat, no one brings to light the theory that Emily had concocted up.

"Right". Hotch said firmly, his gaze fixed on Reid. "The truth Reid".

"What you on about? I told you". Reid tried to keep himself calm, he couldn't risk breaking again, he's already trying to ignore the constant string of memories flooding his brain.

"STOP LYING REID!" Hotch slammed his hands on the table, shooting up from his chair. Reid requaled in fright. Hotch was scary, but this was something different.

"You not only know the victim but you know the unsub, now tell us the truth!". "NO!". Reid shouted back, the team was taken back a bit. They were used to the loud boom of Hotch's voice, but Reid's. "It's none of you're business!".

"None of our business?". Hotch was shocked. "A man's life is in danger Reid!".

"I damn well know that, but it's my business!". Reid needed to bite his tongue, he can't slip up. The team all watched the shouting match between their boss and teammate, never have they seen Reid with such anger in his voice and fear in his eyes. He was keeping something, something a lot more sinister than they first thought.

"I will take you off this case if you don't tell me the truth Reid".

"Don't you threaten me, Aaron!". Reid clenched his fists. "Why can't I have anything personal? You guys know everything about me, can't I have this one thing?". Reid was right, they knew everything about each other. Morgan's abuse, Emily's past, their fears, loves and hates. Everything. The team looked at Reid as if he was a completely different person. But, whatever Spencer has been hiding, won't be hidden for much longer.

"I got in!". Garcia declared. Sat at the end of the table, a bundle of colour, she'd finally gotten into Kento's laptop. She took the remote control and turned on the screen that was situated behind Shouta and Reid. The screen from the laptop was being projected onto the tv, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, a photo of Kento, Shouta and Spencer sat as the image of his background, a couple of games here and there and folders. Garcia clicked on one, not realising the damage she was about to cause.

Kento's face appeared on the screen, a still image waiting to be played. Reid clocked on to exactly what video Garcia had clicked on. "TURN IT OFF!". Reid turned and shouted at her, Garcia looked taken back, nods her head about to close the video. "No". Hotch said bluntly.

"What?". Reid lost, as it wasn't exactly the answer he'd expect to hear.

"I said no". Their eyes fixed on one another, neither has changed still filled with fear and annoyance. "You've been lying to us all day, now we need to find the truth - and if it's in this video then so be it". Hotch cleared his throat. "Play it, Garcia".

"Yes, sir". She said, her voice shakey. Reid wanted to resist but he couldn't get the words out, instead, his mouth hung agape as Garcia hit play.

__Kento was sorting out the camera, his long black hair hung loosely around his sharp, pale face. He backed away slightly as if he was checking out the angle, he gave a cute half-smile before backing away, leaving the camera to record. Kento was wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey pajama bottoms that sat loosely around his thin waist. He was mildly muscular with a strong V line protruding from his groin to his waistline, which complimented is slender body, and height. His upper body was covered in jet black tattoos, tattoos of brushstrokes of a calligraphy brush circling his shoulders and right arm.__

__He turned and began sorting his hair out in the mirror, deciding whether or not to have it up, or down. He played around with it for a little while, whilst looking over his body giving a displeasing shrug. "Hey, I'm home". A tall, thin man walks into the frame, wearing a dark purple work shirt and a pair of black work trousers which certainly hugged him in all the right places.__

Reid froze as he could feel his whole team's gaze on him. He knew what was coming up, but it was like his body just shut down, he couldn't find the strength to more let alone tell them to stop.

__"Hey, I've missed you!". Kento said as he hugged the slightly taller man around his waist. Reid leans in, planting a soft kiss on Kento's lips. Pulling away, Reid rested his forehead on Ken's, eyes closed. Kento moves his lips and whispers something in Reid's ear, too quite for the camera to pick up, but it was obviously something about the camera as Reid averted his gaze towards it before giving, what looks like a sinister-like smile. He pulls Kento in closely, body against __body__as he crashed his lips onto his passionately. Their bodies moved as one, grinding into another as their hands roamed each other's body. Spencer graced his tongue along Ken's lower lip, causing him to shiver, releasing a small moan. The kiss turned from passionate to dominating in just a short few moments, bodies grinding their now hardened cocks against each other causing to load moans to escape their lips.__

__Reid was darting his tongue in and out of Ken's mouth as the kiss was wet, sloppy and heated. Kento began unbuttoning Reid's shirt, stumbling a few times before it finally fell on the floor. Reid's body had definitely matured over the years, from this skinny, scrawny young man, who a fairly muscular, toned man. Ken traced his fingers along Spencer's arm, feeling his biceps and old scars. A white bandage hugged Reid's upper arm, Kento said nothing as he knew what it was, and instead, he traced that too. Ken's fingers trailed over his sharp collarbones, down his tightened abs, slowly making his way down before cupping Spencer's manhood in his hand. Spencer closed his eyes tightly, face relaxed as he gave a generously loud moan. __

__Reid suddenly snapped, he started to unbuckle his belt on his trousers and undo the button before lifting up Ken slightly off the ground, walking towards the bed. Ken fell down with a sexy smile, before pulling Spencer back in for a wild and passionate kiss. The pair grinding up against each other, taking it in turns to fill the room with loud, dirty moans. "Ahh Spence!". Spencer responds by grabbing Kento's cheek and pushing it to the side, allowing him access to the sweet spot on his neck. "__huah__\- __huahh__\- __ahhhh__". Kento panted as Spencer bite his neck, leaving little red marks behind.__

__Spencer began to shadow Ken's body with his tongue, hitting all his spots along the way. From his collarbones to his nipples and finally biting down, and kissing the v marks. Reid's hands starting to roam Ken's lower body, sending shivers through both of them. Ken arched his back and Reid's hand fell on his hardened dick. Spencer put his fingers in a standing position before making them walk to Ken's waistband...__

Suddenly the laptop slammed shut. "HE SAID TO TURN IT OFF!". Shouta shouted. His breathing was strong and heavy, face all scrunched up covered in anger as well as embarrassment, that was his baby brother after all. Spencer's heart was racing at a 1000mph, his breathing was rapid, he felt as if he was about to pass out. He didn't know what to do, he can't turn and face his teammates, how can he after what they just saw. They'll be disgusted by him, who wouldn't be, he was gross. His whole body shock, he wanted to leave but he was frozen to his spot. Voices around him sounded as if they were miles away, clouded and foggy. He knew someone was trying to talk to him, but it was if his brain wouldn't let them in. He felt a touch on his arm, which acted as a bolt of energy because the moment that hand fell on him, he was gone. Spencer grabbed his back and walked hastily out the door, not looking back.


	8. The Hideout - Part 1

Spencer came crashing through the old rustic metal door, just managing to keep himself from falling to the floor. Once on the roof, he finally remembered to breathe. He didn't know how long he'd been holding his breath for, but what he did know how messed up everything has become. How could this all be happening? Why is this happening? Spencer wanted to curl up and die that very second, but that wouldn't solve anything, nor will it save Kento.

Reid's stomach starting doing summersaults, his chest grew tighter and tighter by the second, and his heart rate picked up. Spencer gripped hold of his shirt, creating creases in the ridge of his fingers as if that would release the pressure that was pushing down on his chest. Quickly, he loosened his tie, desperately trying to breathe. Taking gasps of air every chance he got, he found his way stumbling to the old bench that sat near the edge of the roof. This was where a lot of the agents use to come to smoke, but it's been a long time since anyone has been up here, so Reid uses it as his own personal space, which he likes.

Spencer's body felt heavy and uncomfortable, but he managed to drag himself over to the bench. Plumping himself down, he laid his head in his hands as they rested on his knees, breathing became more and more strenuous. Reid started to pant rapidly as images raced through his mind, images of his teammate's faces as they sat watching the video, faces of disgust and loathing. But, this feeling, this feeling that felt as if it was crushing Reid from the inside isn't just because of the video, but because of Hotch. Spencer suspected Aaron knew what was going on from the moment Reid stepped into the roundtable room, but he played the video anyway. How could Hotch hurt him like that? Why? Reid couldn't answer that, his brain was running so quickly he couldn't catch up. He needed something to calm down, picking up his bag as he scrambled through the contents. A small vile struck his hand, slowly bringing it out as his gripped tightened. Dilaudid.

It had been a while since his last high, and god did he crave the feeling of feeling absolutely nothing, no worries, no pain, and no sadness. But, he promised, he promised Kento he wouldn't. Shoving the vile back into the depths of his bag and instead, he pulled out a smaller, cardboard box. The cigarettes had become slightly crushed in the bottom of his bag, not worrying, he takes one out and placing it between his dry, pink lips. Pulling out his lighter, sparking the flint till the soft glow of sparks flew and a flame arose. Taking a drag, filling his lungs with the toxic smoke, despite knowing the statistics, science, maths behind smoking, he didn't care because he finally felt as if he could breathe again.

Back in the roundtable room, nobody knew quite what to say, deathlike silence echoed throughout. The screen which previously held the video of Spencer and Kento showed nothing but emptiness with the black screen. Shouta was fuming, he paced a little before pulling the chair harshly and taking a seat with an intentionally loud sigh. Everyone clocked this and switch focused from the space they were lost in, to Shouta who sat crossed armed staring at the ceiling. "Got something to say Shouta?". Hotch's tone was flat and blunt, not an ounce of remorse in his voice, this annoyed Shouta even more.

"Are you even sorry?". Shouta asked aggressively. He was now sat up, eyes locked on Hotch.

"For what?".

"Really Hotchner?".

"He shouldn't have lied to us". Hotch looked down at the paperwork in front of him, pretending to read through it.

"Are you a child?". Shouta was getting riled up. "No matter what happened, that was way out of line!".

"What's the big deal?". Hotch said, keeping his flat tone.

"What's the big deal? Really Hotchner - Spencer has been trying to find the courage to tell you guys, but instead you embarrassed and humiliated him!". Shouta was beginning to get enraged.

"Why didn't he just tell us?". Jj's voice was soft, as always.

"He couldn't".

"Well, why not? Thought we were his family?". Morgan's voice sounded slightly hurt, which is understandable, Reid was like his brother and he as keeping such a huge secret from them.

"It's not the easy Derek - What? do you think he thought that he could just walk up to you guys at any point and be like; _Hi Guys, Just to let you know, I'm gay...". _Shouta said with slight sarcasm. "He's been wanting to tell you guys for a while, but he couldn't".

"Why not?". Asked Emily.

"That's not my place to say, you'll have to ask Spencer that". The team was both suspicious and intrigued. Shouta knew exactly why Reid couldn't say, and to be honest, he didn't blame him, it's not easy after the ordeal he went through. "He could have just told us". Morgan said, his voice shifted to more caring then annoyed.

"Well, it definitely won't be easy for him to talk now, not after the video". Shouta shot a glare at Hotch, who kept his head down.

"He's right Hotch, you should have turned it off". Morgan said. "It wasn't as if it was something - umm - PG". Morgan shifted uncomfortably as he remembers the contents of the video, never did he expect to see his best mate in such a personal position. "But hey, Pretty Boy isn't as innocent as we thought". Morgan gave a small laugh, this lifted the heavy and awkward atmosphere.

"He certainly is not". Shouta said quietly under his breath with a short chuckle. Everyone turned to him wide-eyed and very, very intrigued. Shouta wasn't expecting to say that quite as loud as he did, Spencer and Ken are going to kill him.

"Ooooh-hoo-hoo-ho...Mama needs deets!". Garcia said with an extremely large grin and deep chuckle.

"Oh definitely not!". Shouta responded, it was his brother, it wasn't his place to go talking about his personal life, plus he is still very much scared. "Plus, don't think Hotchner would like it". Shouta said changing his tone.

"Not really, no". Aaron, still blunt.

"What's your probably?". Shouta asked, everyone always thought Hotch was so excepting, but clearly, they didn't know him all too well.

"I haven't got one".

"Clearly you do because you did _that_ to Spence". Shouta said defensively.

"I think you've got the wrong end of this stick here Shouta".

"How have I?". Shouta spoke with a raised brow, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't care that Spencer is gay, at all - I am actually really happy for him". answered.

"So why do and say what you did?". JJ asked.

"I really didn't think it was a problem because we'd except him no matter what. I didn't know what would be on that video". Shouta scoffed. "That's the truth, I needed to know if there was anything that could link us to the unsub within it". Hotch really didn't want to hurt Reid, he wanted to protect him, just went about it completely in the wrong way.

"How does a homemade sex tape lead you to the unsub?". Everyone coughed at Shouta's choice of words, the thought of their young, innocent doctor doing such a thing, something they didn't want to picture...Well, Garcia maybe. "I really didn't mean to hurt Spencer, but right now isn't the time to discuss this, we need to find your brother". Hotch said. "Where's Reid?".

"That right, Spence has been gone a while". Jj said sounding slightly worried.

"He's probably on the roof having a smoke, trying to calm himself down".

"Reid smokes?". Chimed in Rossi. "How did we not know?". Throwing up his arms. "Anything else we don't know? Twin brother maybe?".

"You guys didn't know Spencer bats for the same team, let alone knowing he smokes". Shouta laughed. "I'll go find him". With that, Shouta got up and left.

15 minutes and a couple of cigarettes later, Reid thought it was time to go back in and face the music. He really didn't want to, he didn't want to see the look of disappointment and disgust on his coworker's faces. They were going to hate him, he can barely except himself let alone have anyone else do the same. But, Reid knew he needed to head back, he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, and think about the main issue here, Kento.

Stubbing out his last smoke, Reid got up, but as he did, a buzz went off in his pocket. He bends down, picking up his messenger bag and holding the brown leather strap in his hand as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He'd half expected it to be Hotch or Shouta but to his surprise, it was neither. It was a message from a private number, he unlocked his phone and opened the text.

Reid's eyes widened in horror, glassing over as the sharp sting of tears pierced the back. His jaw hung agape, mouth going dry from the cold, crisp wind the ran around the roof. His bag slipping from his hand as his body becomes jelly. On his phone sat a photo, a photo of Kento. He was tied to a wooden chair, bloody and bruised, looking like he was straight out of a horror film. His eyes were purple and swollen, deep cuts danced across abdomen and bruises of all different colours, from all different healing times covered him from head to toe. But it wasn't long, another text came through and this time it was an address. _3662 Calin Way, Virginia. Come Alone. _

What felt like hours, wasn't even a minute of silence. Reid got his sudden burst of anger, he turned quickly picking up anything closest to him and throwing it at the roof door. An old glass cup that had been the culprit of at least a years worth of neglect, was the first victim. The second, Reid's bag. The contents came flying out, including the small vile of Dilaudid. The final item to fall victim of Spencer's burst of anger was the bench, flipping it over, a lot lighter than he expected, but what did he expect? Reid saw nothing but red. Falling to his knees, and screamed. His gripped the sides of his long, brown hair and just pulled, pulled so hard that if he kept going he knew he'd pull it out. The loud screams were short lived, as they soon become muffled by the soft whimpers of Reid crying and the rigidness of his breathing. Letting go of his hair, his hands fell to his face, rumbling harshly. A small wince came from the back of his throat, he looked at his hand and a small puddle of blood sat in his palm. A cut sat on the top of his cheekbone, a trail of blood mades its way down his face slowly. A shard of glass must have ricosade back from the cup as it shattered against the door.

Spencer composed himself as he sat crossed legged on the cold concrete floor. He cleaned himself up before looking at the image one more time. He knew what he needed to do, he knew what he needed to do in order to save the man he loved.

Without another moment though, Reid collected up the scattered contents of his bag and headed towards the exist. He needed to save Kento, no matter what.

Shouta pushed against the stiff, metal door, nearly falling as it gave way. "Spencer?". He called. The roof was still, the sound of the wind whisled through his ears, but that was all. He looked around, calling Reid a couple more times before he noticed the state of the place. Broken glass, turned over bench and a photo. Bending down, Shouta picked up the photo, it was one the Spencer always kept in his bag, one of the three of them, the same one that Kento had as his laptop background. Shouta gave a shortlived smile, because Spencer was gone, he'd disappeared.

Running back to the ballpen and upto the round table room, crashing through the door, breathing heavily. "Shouta...". JJ asked concerned.

"He's gone!".

"What do you mean he's gone?". Hotch said as he stood quickly.

"The roof is a mess, whatever happened it looked like he left in a hurry". Shouta was worried, his heart raced, pins and needles traveled through his chest and he could taste iron on his tongue.

"Garcia!".

"Yes sir!".

"Reid's GPS - track it!".

"Yes sir!". Garcia saulted.

"Where do you think he's gone?". Emily's voice trembled with worry. Shouta looked up, wide-eyed with sudden realisation. "Kento!".


	9. The Hideout - Part 2

**[PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS STORY AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE PROGRESSION OF THIS STORY!] **

Reid darted through the roof door as fast as he could, the sound of metal slamming again the brick sent a vibration of sound throughout the air. Running down the stairs as fast as his legs would let him, reaching the exit door to the bureau. Charging through the door, and quickly coming to a sudden holt, needing to make sure he doesn't draw any attention to himself. The hall held of a handful of agents walking to a from, case folders and coffee in hand. He looked around making sure no one was following, nor noticed him before heading into the elevator.

The elevator doors begin to close, Reid's chest raised and fell as breathing become heavy, either from running or fear. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, a familiar figure emerged from the BAU doors, Shouta.

Reid panicked, he can't see him, he can't know where he is going, if he does, Kento is dead! He swiftly put his head down in hopes Shouta doesn't see him.

It must have worked because Reid managed to get out the FBI headquarters and into his car without being seen. He had no missed calls, no texts, nothing. But, he had to get out fast, Shouta and he was guessing the rest of him team will be following right behind him.

"HE'S STILL IN THE BUILDING!". Garcia bellowed.

"Where Garcia?". Morgan replied, phone on loud speaker. Garcia was frantically checking the CCTV footage, after get a pin on his location, it only showed he was still in the building. With all her might, she scanned through all the video footage. Until she finally found him...

"BASEMENT!". Garcia yelled. "Getting into his car!". Morgan slammed his phone shut, before running after Shouta, followed by the rest of the team. "HOLD IT!". Morgan cried out to Shouta, quickly ramming his hand in the shutting doors. "We found him". The team were in a race against time, they needed to get to the Doctor before he leaves.

They finally reach the basement, and Spencer's little yellow car was in full view. Shouta, running towards it as he screamed Reid's name was truly heartbreaking. "SPENCEERRRR!". But it was too late, Spencer speed off, not even glancing over to his team. Shouta stopped, doubling over, breathless. Morgan didn't hesitate, he pulled out his phoned and phone Garcia. "He's gone!". Morgan said, voice shaken. "Where is he Mama?". Garcia pulled up his GPS and within seconds managed to pin his knew location. "He's headed towards the edge of town".

"Morgan you go with Shouta, JJ and Emily". Hotch spoke, quickly. "And Rossi you're with me". They all nodded in unison as they jumped into the black SUV's. "Garcia send his location to mine and Morgans phone!".

"Done! Find my Genius!". The team wasted no time, the sound of screaming tires echoed through the basement carpark, as they sped off in hopes of catching up to Reid.

Spencer could hear the sound of heartbeat ring in his ears, the pulse in his fingers. His hands gripped tightly onto the rubber steering wheel, eyes locked in front of him as he raced through the Virginia evening traffic. He was pissed as he should have jumped in one of the FBI registered vehicles, because he could have had the blues blaring. But, it was too late now, according to his GPS, he was nearly there. How was it Kento was this close the entire time? A ball formed in the back of Spencer's throat, the worst began flooding his head, why did he take so long? Why was he so fixated on the team learning about his sexuality? How could he be so selfish? If Kento is dies because of him, he will never forgive himself.

After 15 minutes of driving like a maniac, and 20+ miles away from the bureau later, he finally arrived. He parked up round the corner behind a large bush, but it didn't cut his vision off the house. The house was old and decrepit, the stale yellow paint peeled away, leaving behind the off grey of the wooden boards. Grass and weeds dominated over the area, hiding the insane amount of rubbish, and more likely dead animals. Spencer just starred, starred at the house with fear in his eyes. He remembers why he recognised the address, and it sent shivers up his spine. Memories of _that _day came flooding in, his stomach began to churn and his head began to spin. Tears threatened to escape as they stung the back of his eyes. Hands still gripping tightly on the wheel, taking a deep breath, he knew it was time, he had to leave, forget the pain and fear this place gives him, because it isn't about him, but saving the man he loves.

The team weren't far behind Spencer. "There's his car!". JJ called out. The team were in fall gear, include Shouta. Bulletproof vests hung closely to their chests, as guns rested on their hips. They drove up slowly, pulling up behind Reid's little yellow car. The team existed the vehicles as gathered behind the bush, not wanting anyone to know they were there. "Right, Morgan, Shouta and JJ, you take the back, the rest go through the front!". Hotch spoke with an assertive but quiet tone, and the team all nod in agreement.

Morgan and his team hoisting their guns, began walking round the back of the house. The sound of twigs and leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walk through the towering foliage. The night was dark and cold, a crisp chill hung in the air. Morgan lead the team, followed by JJ then Shouta.

Finally reaching the back garden, scanning their surroundings in hope no one was there. "What's that?". JJ questioned. She nodded her head in the directions of the back of the garden, amongst the trees was a larger than average, shed. A small, fate yellow glow broke through the window, but the night was still dead with silence. "Thing we've found something". Morgan spoken into earpieces microphone.

"House is clear, but we found remains of what could be Henderson's Grandmother". Hotch replied. "Okay, on our way". The teamed waited til they were joined by the rest of them. Stalking through the darkness, they emerged. "What's the plan?". Asked Shouta.

"We don't know whats going on in there, do we wait for just barge in?". Emily asked.

"I don't think the Unsub will kill Kento, not yet anyway...".

"Why do you think that Hotch?". Morgan questioned.

"He wanted us to see Kento's laptop for a reason, wanted us to discover Reid's secret, he wanted us there...".

"What? Do you recon he wants us here too?". JJ spoke.

"The Unsub knew we would follow Reid, not matter what, we would follow". Hotch went on..."What if he hasn't finished?".

"Finished what?". Emily dare ask.

"His game...". The dark, heavy atmosphere shrouded them as they stared at one another.

"What's this sick fucker planning...". Shouta's voice was harsh and flat. Rage began to boil up inside him, Kento WAS his brother and Reid is no different. He is walking out of here with both of them...Alive.

Reid made is way towards the shed that lies at the back of the house, it made him feel sick knowing how well he remembers this place. Despite having an edenic memory, he tried to burn this one from his brain, but he still remember, remembered everything, to the smallest of details. He walked slowly towards the shabby, old structure, trying to avoid anything that could be hiding amongst the long grass. The bottom of his trousers became damp and uncomfortable from the nighttime dew. Finally reaching the shed, he lifted his hand to grab the metal handle, but someone beat him too it. The door suddenly swung open, and the yellowing light flooded the growing night sky. A figure loomed in the doorway, Reid would describe it as _towering over him, _but the man wasless that an inch taller than Reid. Their eyes met, and Spencer was instantly struck with terror and fear. If you can tell the evilness from a person through their eyes, he would be the prime example. Creases grew in the corner of his eyes as he delivers a haunting smile. "Hello Spencey...".

"Where's Kento?". Spencer didn't have the confidence to say it, to say him name, even the thought of him made him sick to the stomach. Without saying a word, Alex moved from the door way and gestured inside. Spencer looked and he was right, just as Alex moved out the way, he saw him, he saw Kento sat, slunched over in the centre of the room. "KEN!". Spencer cried and ran to him. Alex shut the door eerily behind him.

Reid fell to his knees, smacking them hard agains the wooden surfaces, pain shooting through his kneecaps. But he didn't care, he cupped Kento's face with his hands. Breathing rapidly as he scoured the rest of his body, tears fell as he saw every bruise, cut and burn that decorated his beautiful, pale body. Spencer took in a deep breath as he lifted his boyfriends head and called his name softly.

Kento began to stir as he heard an familiar voice, felt a familiar touch. He forced his eyes open, the dull light still burnt, pain shot through into his head. He winced in pain remembering he had awoken his body, this brain was remembering the ordeal he had been through and what that cunt Alex had done to him. But, that pain suddenly settle when his eyes fixed on the beautiful figure in front of him. "Spence?". His voice croaky and broken.

"Yeah, it's me Ken". Tears fell from the pair as Spencer leaned in hugging his lover. Despite being dirty Kento's natural scent was this strong as it filled Reid's nostrils. "What are you doing here Spencer?". Kento suddenly coming to realisation.

"To save you". Reid gave a soft, encouraging smile, but Kento knew it was fake, he was just trying to bring hope because he too, didn't know how this was going to pan out.

Alex made his way to stand behind Kento, watching over the pair. Spencer looked up, happiness and love was soon replaced with anger and hatred. "Why are you doing this Al...". Spencer stuttered, still unable to say him name.

"You, of course". A smile stretched across him face, a smile that was pure nightmare fuel.

"It's been 5 years...Why?".

"I've missed you of course". Spencer felt sick. He also didn't realise the gun that sat in Alex's grasp until he brought it up to Kento's temple. Both Reid and Ken took in a sharp breath, both shaking in fear.

"What?". Spencer was confused.

"What has you so confused Spencey? Is it really that hard to believed I would miss you?". His tone was soft, and filled with false love.

"Yes!". Spencer said abruptly. "Wh-what what you did...how could you miss me?". Reid's stuttered.

"What did I do?". Alex's voice slowly begun to change.

Spencer gulped, saliva filled in his mouth, he could feel the bile making its way up from this stomach, burning. "You know what you did...Alex". Reid finally managed to speak his name.

"What I did? I did **nothing** to you!". Alex grunted as he pushed the gun harder into Kento's temple. "NOTHING!". Alex screamed. But was met to another bellowing voice and a loud bang. "FBI!". Reid shot his head round to find his team standing in the door way, a suddenly chill waved through as they hoped that Reid would be happy, but Spencer's eyes glossed over, as they filled something more than fear.

**Okay...so here we are, at the final stretch. This next part is very important if you wish to continue with this story. I wanted to do something different, something I personally haven't seen before. I am always met with either a happy or sad ending, always met with disapproval from fans of my other Fics because they didn't end how they wanted them too..and it was a battle I wasn't winning. **

**So, I cam up with a solution. **

**You have 2 options, ending 1 or ending 2...**

**One is happy and the other is sad...**

**But you don't know which one is which until you finish.**

**The next part jumps straight into the first ending, but if you choose ending 2, then skip a chapter. Again, you won't know which is which til you read it. Think of it like a game...**

**So, which ending will you choose? **

**Good Luck :)**

_*****DO NOT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY, HINTS OR SPOILERS IN THE COMMENT SECTION AS YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FROM THIS STORY! I am doing this for a bit of fun, to bring something else into the world of fan fictions, its nothing amazing but just a bit of fun.*****_


	10. Ending 1

_**WARNING - THIS STORY CONTENTS MENTIONS OF NON-CON, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE IMAGES DEPICTING SELF HARM AND DRUG ABUSE. PLEASE IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED I SUGGEST NOT READING ON. THANK YOU**_

_\- THIS IS ALSO ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SO DO I PRAY THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT! _

_"What I did? I did __nothing__ to you!". Alex grunted as he pushed the gun harder into Kento's temple. "NOTHING!". Alex screamed. But was met to another bellowing voice and a loud bang. "FBI!". Reid shot his head round to find his team standing in the door way, a suddenly chill waved through as they hoped that Reid would be happy, but Spencer's eyes glossed over, as they filled something more than fear._

_What are they doing here? _Reid thought to himself, panicking. _They'll ruin everything! _Reid didn't know what to do, he just stared at his team mates, and Shouta with fear. "Alex Henderson, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kento Takahiro...". Morgan bellowed, his voice strong and confident, his stance, clear and determined. Reid snapped his head forward, worrying for the repercussions. Alex didn't listen, instead he twisted his fingers in Ken's matted, long black hair, yanking his head back, Kento groaned with the sharp pain. Reid quickly raised raised his gun (having lowered earlier). "DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM ALEX!" Reid's voice was loud and powerful, but you could still hear the panic and worry. Spencer was a tough being, he was gentle and soft, this was far beyond his comfort zone. "Then you should have done as you were told Spencey!". Reid shuddered at the name. Alex gripped Ken's hair harder, he whimpered in pain, scrunching up his face trying to bare the intense pain that ruptured through his skull. Tears trails Ken's dirtied cheeks, the water mixing with the dirt and blood before makings its way down his chin and onto his bare, attacked chest. Reid swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to cry, trying his hardest not to shoot Alex right here, right now - _For Kento_ \- Reid composed himself. "I didn't know they were following me, honestly Alex, I didn't". Reid voice, pleading.

"DON'T". He gripped tighter. "LIE". And harder. "TO ME!". Alex screamed pushing Kento's head forward before placing the gun the back of his head. Kento could feel the cold metal on his burning scalp, _this is it..._he thought. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LIE!". The team were confused by this statement, what does he mean? They know Spencer knows Alex, why how? Their guns still raised, backup on its way, they stood their ground, eyes locked on the Unsub. Alex kept screaming over and over again as he kept the gun placed on Kento's head. The team were panicking, Reid was in a state of shock. No one knew what to do, do they shoot the Unsub? Risking Kento's life?

The room began to spin, Reid didn't know what was up from down, let alone what he should be doing. He was frozen. This can't happen. The room was racing around, Alex's loud voice sounded like a distant echo as Reid's mind fogged. His heart raced, chest feeling as if someone just kicked him straight, and head, oh his head, the splitting pain felt as if it was taring his head in two. Without a second thought Reid screamed back. "I DIDN'T LIE!". His face scrunched up, chest raising and falling as his breathing was heavy and strong.

This angered Alex so much, he pulled the gun away from Kento's head as he placed the side next to his temple, his hand on the other as he gripped his head, doubling over. Smacking the gun against his head, as he let out grunts of anger. "LYING FAGGOT!". Alex shot up suddenly, now aiming his gun directly at Spencer. "SPENCER!". JJ Cried out. But her voice was drowned out by his own voice screaming in his head. But, nothing happened. Alex just stood there, pointing the Glock 19 at Reid as his faced became red with rage. "THAT NEVER HAPPENED! YOU LYING, FILTY FAGGOT!". The room went still, so still, Reid hear the dust falling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON REID?". Hotch called out from behind his gun. But Reid was fixed, frozen to his post. "REID!". Hotch cried again.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!". Alex screamed, once again.

"YOU RAPED ME!". Reid regretted everything. He didn't even have time to stop himself, everything was happening so quickly, he couldn't keep up and before he knew it he was running before he could walk. Kento looked at Spencer with saddened eyes, Kento knew what happened to Reid, but only after Reid had one too many drinks, and blurted it all out, it was 3 years that night since it happened. And on that day, every year, Reid is never right.

Reid just starred Alex straight in the eyes, without a blink. He could feel the multitude of eyes fixed to his back, the team just looked at him. Not knowing what to say nor do, it was a hostage situation, now wasn't the time. But, god did it hurt.

"LIAR!". Alex sure did love to use that word.

"How can I be lying Alex? I remember as it was yesterday!". Reid's voice broke, tears falling. "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!". He roared. Alex looked at him in disbelief, Reid was doing what he never wanted to happen, his team to know the truth.

"I remember the house, I remember this room...". The teamed look at one another. Shouta was stood in the back, listening. He knew bits and pieces about the night, but he feels he's about to hear the whole thing tonight. He's stare switched between the blonde-haired psycho, Reid and his brother. _Oh Kento_ Shouta thought. he was meant to be looking after him, protecting him, but instead he let this happen. _It's all my fault. "_I remember the smell of your cologne, you're breath...". The team listened in with broken heart. "I remember the feel of your hands...I remember the pain that shoot through me as you threw me to the floor...". Reid was shaking, his voice crying out in pain. "I remember you tying me up, shoving my head into the dusty floors...". Reid's mind was blank, he wasn't thinking like a genius, he was thing like himself, he was thinking like a panicked victim...

"I REMEMBER THE FEELING OF YOU RIPPING OF MY CLOTHES...". Tears were falling from the girls eyes, Morgan was in shear disbelief, Rossi's eyes glazed over, Hotch held his stern look but you could see the care he had for the boy, Shouta felt his heart ache...and Kento, oh Kento. He watched his lover through blurry eyes, he'd never heard Spence in such pain before. "I REMEMBER THE PAIN AS YOU FORCED YOURSELF INSIDE ME...". Reid chocked. His breathing was unhitched, as he choked on air as tried so hard to keep himself composed, to keep himself from fully breaking down.

Alex faced scrunched up so tightly, it looked as if it was going to fold up on itself. He ground his teeth together as he held the gun in his shaking hands. "I DID...".

"ADMIT IT!". Reid screamed. "ADMIT IT!'. Reid was turning the tables, Alex no longer had the high ground, he prepared for Spencer coming alone, not with a whole team of trained agents. "YOU BEGGED ME FOR IT!". Reid's shoulders lowered as if a weight had finally been lifted. He took in a deep breath as he lowered his gun. "Reid?". Hotch spoke from behind. They were all thinking the same thing, _why was he lowering his weapon?_

"Why are you doing this Alex?".

"You ruined my life".

"I ruined _your_ life?". Reid spoke as if he was being offended.

"Those...things...I did to you...". Reid felt his stomach churn, never in his life did he think he would be back in from of the man who single handedly ruined his life. What's worth, was he had an audience, and audience filled with the people he loved the most, this was something he never wanted them knowing, Spencer's biggest secret.

"You made me do things to you...you seduced me...". Everyone was ready to kill this motherfucker. "Back when I first met you, we were friends...". Reid looked saddened as if he had lost a dear friend. "We were so close, until you kissed me...". Kento looked shocked, eyes widened. He'd never heard this part before, Reid always lead him onto believe it was a random attack but they were friends? How could Spence lie to him like that?

"I never meant to...". Reid was beginning to crumble. His stance become much weaker, his head fell lower and his voice got softer.

"We were friends...AND YOU RUINED IT YOU FILTHY MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKER!". The tension in the room changed, it become heavy and hot, this could be it, matter between life and death. "YOU MADE ME THINK THINGS, THINGS NO NORMAL MAN SHOULD THINK...". Reid changed with everyone else, he become taller again, as much as this was killing him, he needed to think about Kento, not himself. He could live with the team knowing everything, but he couldn't live if he left Ken die. "THE THINGS I WANTED TO DO..." Alex gave a dirty, sadistic laugh. "The things I DID do to you". his head lowered, eyes still fixed to Reid, his whole deemer changed from a manic to a fucking deranged psychopath. "Ohhhh..."He chuckled. "Oh the things I made you do...". Morgan felt JJ's eyes on him, he knew what she was doing, she was keeping him stable because any second know, Morgan was going to murder this sick fuck. Alex waved his gun around playful as he taunted the agent. "But don't act all innocent in all this Spencey". He walked behind Kento, leaning on his shoulders. Kento could smell his fowl breath, feel the warmth of it on his cheek.

"I-I don't know what you're on about...". Reid knew, at least he thinks he did. He did a lot of unforgiving things that day, things he needed to do to ensure he lived.

"Oh but you do...". Alex stood up, now talking directly to the FBI agents that stood in black and blue, behind the tall, gorgeous agent. "Did you know he begged for more..."Alex taunted.

"Stop...please".

"As he laid on the dirty floor, being pounded to his life content...". Reid wanted to die. He longed for death at this moment. He closed his eyes and tried block everything sick word that left the psychos mouth. "He begged me for more...". Alex gave a nasty laugh. "Can you believe that? You're precious agent, begged and moaned for more as I made him cum from pleasure". Everyones faces went white. "YOUR INNOCENT AGENT MOANED MY NAME AS HE BEGGED FOR MORE...AS HE BEGGED TO FEEL MY MANHOOD INSIDE HIM...HE BEEEEEGGGGGEDD!". Alex banged on his chest, his face red and veins popped from the tension as he gave the most evil scream, which was soon followed by the a laugh what would make a nightmare seem like nothing. He cocked his gun aiming at the lanky agent. Everything happened so quickly...a loud bang echoed through the wood, followed by a thud. Everyone was paying such close attention to Reid and Alex that no one realised Kento broke free, launching himself at the unsub, knocking the gun out of line of Spencer.

They both fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Alex cried in annoyance as in no time at all, grabbed hold of the weakened man, arm roped around his head as he pulled him to his feet. All that happened within seconds, the scenario had changed so many times it was like the work of fiction. But, no one could have possibly imagined what was going to happen next.

With Kento in Alex's grasp the team took a step forward. "STOP!". Reid cried. He held onto his stomach and winced. Under his palm, his shirt grew deeper in red. "SPENCEERRR!". Kento cried. Reid was shot, the blood seeped though his cotton shirt and dripped lightly on the floor. "Reid!". The team called once they cottoned on. "I'm fine! I'm fine!". He held his wound and Alex now has his full attention.

"Let him go!".

"Why should I?".

"This doesn't have to end this way Alex...we can all walk out of here". Alex scoffed.

"Walk out? How can I ever walk out of here? Not only shot and raped an FBI special agent...but kidnapped and tortured his lover!". Alex scoffed again. "Don't lie to me Spencer, we both know how this is going to end...".

What happened next felt like nothing but a blur. Everything happened so quickly yet it felt as if time had stopped. The sound of 6 screaming agents, a bother and a gun. The world went silent, as Reid looked straight at Kento's bugged eyes, stared as he watched the life leave them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Reid screamed so loudly you could barely hear the sound gunshot. Alex shoulder shot back as the bullet stuck him, and another and another. Until his bloody body crumpled up besides Kento's limp one.

Reid ran to him, fallIng to his knees completely ignoring the pain the surge through his abdomen, he didn't care about anything but Ken . The team watched, Shouta scuffed his feet along the ground, unable to cry as he shuffles to his brothers lifeless body. Reid collapsed down beside him, moving his beautiful, dark locks from his even more beautiful eyes. The eyes that held such life, such love, eyes that Spencer could never tierer off. Moving from his knees to his behind, kinda relieved as the pain was intense but then again, nothing could compare to the pain that he was currently feeling. He picked up Kento's lifeless body...did he pray that he was imagining it, did he pray that this was all a harsh trick and Kento would jump and cover him in kisses. "Come on Kento...stop falling around". Reid cried as he shook Ken's body in pure denial, hoping to wake him. "Kento please...". The team all stood in silence as they watched, and heard the pain in their team mates voice. JJ and Emily both let the tears fall, Rossi and Morgan both in shock and Hotch...Hotch eye's were wide, mouth hung agape as he watched in pain. They all watched in pain.

Shouta slowly made his way to his brother, his baby brother, the brother he promised his parents he would protect with his life. Now laid lifeless on the floor.

'KENTOOOOOOO!". Spencer screams were horrific, as he collapsed over his boyfriends dead body, rocking back and forth as he cried his name. 'KENTOOOOO!". The room was filled with nothing but the sound of Spencer's pain and Shouta's muffled cries.

Reid felt nothing, not sadness, not anger and not hatred, just; nothing. As he sat on the floor of the run down shed, back against the wall, he was numb. Every bad thing that happened in here; his assault, and now the death of his boyfriend just felt non existent, a dream. He just sat there, staring at the opposite wall not taking in anything around him, everything was an echo. His team tried and tried talking to him but their voices were just blurs in his head, he had completely voided from reality.

"What we going to do?". JJ's voice was still filled with sadness, she could still hear Spencer's screams in her head and it still brought so much heartbreak, as it did to the rest of the team. Morgan had not long phone Garcia to tell her what happened, she tried to keep strong but as just like the others, she cried, she cried for her boy genius, she cried for Shouta, Garcia never could handle bad news, she filled her life with such love and joy after her parents died that when bad news does come her way the only thing she can think of doing, is to cry.

"I don't know JJ, I really don't know...". Hotch replied as his looked towards Spencer. "What exactly can we do right now?". He questioned.

"He needs to talk, he needs to open up otherwise that's it...we can't loose him again Hotch". Morgan asked, Spence was his little brother and seeing him like this crushed him. Hearing what happened fuelled him with such rage, now he knew why Reid didn't want the team to know anything. He would say why wouldn't Spencer talked to him but then he realised, only Hotch and Gideon knew what Buford had done to him, he gathered the others might have caught on but no one mentioned it, probably out of respect for Morgan's privacy.

"I know Morgan, but what can we do really? The kid has just watched the man he loves die...". They all had that same pit feeling in their gut, they knew that this could be it. Spencer has put up with so much shit in his lifetime that this is most likely the straw that breaks the camels back. But just as they fell silent watching their team mate mourn, Shouta walked over. Shouta had been talking to one of the leading officers, because he is technically a bystander, he was asked for a witnesses statement. He had been talking with the officers before the past 45 minutes, as CSI came, 10 officers, 2 Ambulances and more. He hasn't even had the time to register is brothers death.

"The officer wants to speak to Spence". Shouta's voice was soft and mournful.

"What for?". JJ asked, mama bear kicked in, couldn't they see Spencer isn't in the right space of mind to talk to anyone, took 20 minutes for anyone to be able to stitch him up and even then refused to go to the hospital. Which was definitely not Reid like, god JJ can have the smallest of gaze and he'll make her go for a check over. Spencer wasn't himself, and no reckons he ever will be. "They want to question him regarding Ken...". Shouta couldn't even finish his brothers name, that in itself brought pain. "...And about the thing with *cough* um Alex".

"How could he not tell us?". Emily said with a sadden tone.

"How could he?". Shouta was soft and kind. "When Alex assaulted him he was trying to figure out who, what he was...". he looked at them. "He always blamed himself, always believed he got what he deserved, that he wasn't...".

"Rape...". Morgan said, flat and blunt.

"Spencer did go to the police but they turned him away and told him it wasn't a case because...because". Shouta didn't feel right telling them, but they needed to hear it, otherwise they can't help him. "Spencer also _finished..._they told him he must have enjoyed it". Anger fleered up in the three men, how could any officer say that.

"What the fuck?". Rossi spoke sharply.

"He always thought because of that it wasn't rape, and he was disgusting and unnatural, until, until he met my brother". Kento bowed his head, fighting back the tears. "Kento showed him that there was nothing wrong with him, that he was normal, he made Spence feel love". He chocked as a small ball formed in the back on his throat, but still not allowing the tears to break, trying to stay strong.

"Oh Spence...". Jj said through her tears. Shouta gave them a soft smile before walking over to Spencer and they all watched on. Shouta bent down in front of the man, trying to get in eye shot. "Spence?". Shouta placed his hand delicately on Spencer's shoulder. It took a few moments for break Spencer out of whatever, or wherever he was. He finally looked up, his eyes were glossed over, filled with such sadness, such loneliness, but also it looked as if they were screaming. Screaming in pain, screaming for help, screaming for Kento. "An officer needs to talk to you Spence about Kento and Alex...". _Keep with it Shouta. _

Spencer gave a small nod, but trying to stand but struggled, so Shouta grabbed him by the arm and waist, hauling him to his feet. Spencer winced in pain as Shouta accidentally catches his fresh stitches. "Ooh sorry Spence". Giving Spencer an apologetic smile.

Shouta and Spencer made their way out of the shed, blue lights illuminated the black night sky, the sound of sirens and people shelter out the eerie quietness that normal beholds the abandoned land. Shouta guided Reid through the long, wet weeds towards the hordes of people all whilst being followed by his team.

But, just as they reached the top of the path, what they wasn't expecting to see what officers taking one last look, photographers taking last minute photos of Kento's body, with the attendance from the morgue stood there waiting to shovel his body into the back of a van.

Reid halted in place. He watched as the man he loved, the man who was filled with such light, such beauty, filled with so much life and love, just laid cold and lifeless. His skin pale, transparent. Once they were finished, the lifted the sheet over his gentle face, as Shouta watched on he could feel his heart become heavy, could feel the pit in his stomach grow as the tears stung the back of his eyes. But nothing prepared him for what happened next.

Spencer's legs turned to jelly, dizziness and nausea washed over him as he sunk to the ground with a compressing feel in his chest. He starred at his boyfriends body as tear flowed out of him like a broken dam. Spencer screamed. His loud cries made everyone holt as he crashed to the floor, the sound of pure pain filled the empty night air. Everyone watched with either compassion or sorrow. The distress that bellowed out of one man's heart was enough to make a city stop. The team all watched, they couldn't take this no more, the sound of his cries, the sound of his pure crushed heart was to much. His broken cries got louder and louder, Shouta collapsed next to him, pulling him in close, hugging him tightly. He held him for dear life, held the man who became his brother, as they cried of one he lost.

_2 Weeks later_

It has been 2 weeks since the death of Kento Takahiro, and 2 weeks since anyone has seen or heard from Spencer. They knew he was alive because everyday they took it in turns to come knock on his door, bringing him food and anything else he might be needing. He gave them the knock they needed but waited until they gave there little message or support and love, and left before he went to the door, taking in the treats, presents and little notes they gave him. He was missing them greatly and knew it wasn't the best idea for him to keep himself isolated like this as it wasn't good for him or his mental health.

Spencer had already slipped. His arms were laced with tens, if not hundreds of red lines, healed and fresh. Some were short and sweet but others, others were long and deep, clearly filled with the most loathing.

He just laid there, hair askew, face unshaven and unwashed, as he curled him in one of Kento's favourite jumpers as he cradles a photo of them.

_"Hey Spence! Let's take a picture here". Ken smile was always so bright and full of life, it made Spencer tingle all over. "What if people see?". Spencer feared. _

_"Who cares? Just look at that view". Kento was right, the view was beautiful. The sun was just setting, filling the sky with a multitude of colours, different oranges and yellows, reds and pinks. Spencer watched as Kento became mesmerised by the falling sun. He looked on, not watching the sunset, but another beautiful view in front of him. He watched Ken's eyes glow, watched his long, soft black locks sway in the soft autumn breeze, watched his love grow ever so much for the man. "Come on then". Spencer smiled. _

_"Hontoni?". Kento smiled wide. He quickly grabbed his camera making sure Spencer doesn't have enough time to change his mind. Spencer wasn't use to showing his romantic side in public, he loved Kento but the idea of people finding out scared him. He always held his hand when no one is around but the moment someone is, they go back to being friends. _

_Spencer looked around, no was in eye sight par a couple on the bench, the other side of the park. They were too busy sucking out each others souls to notice them. "Say cheese". Kento grinned. _

_"Cheese". Spencer said as he gave a loving smile. But, Kento was sly, just as he took the photo he turned, kissing Spencer on the cheek. Spencer's eyes filled with shock, but his smile grew larger if it even could. They looked at the photo, and Spencer could feel his heart grow, he could feel the sensation throughout his body, because he knew that Ken was the one he'd happily spend the rest of his life with. _

_**Hontoni - means 'Really'. _

Spencer curled up tighter with the photo of that day, as he tenderly cries into his mass of hair. He had never felt such pain before, he remember the pain of Gideon leaving because he was like a father too this, this was something completely different. It was like a part of his soul was missing a huge piece and he will never be able to function without it. It hurt like crazy and to be honest, he didn't know how long he could take the heart ache for.

Reid had stayed like this all day, not moving an inch, hunger clawed away at his stomach and sleep deprivation pleaded with him. But he ignored it all, food didn't matter to him and every time he tried to close his eyes he pictured that moment, the moment as he watched the man he loved get shot and fall to the ground effortlessly. He just wanted him home.

As he laid sideways, he looked around the room, every inch held some memory with Kento, not a single place wasn't filled with either memories of them laughing together, having dinner, arguing over something stupid, or sharing a passionate kiss. Pain once again surge throughout his body, but this time he couldn't take it. He slowly lifted his body til he was seated, tears stained his face as fresh ones ran over them. He felt empty, hollow, and the truth is, he couldn't do this with Kento. He sat and stared at the contents of his coffee table; a mountain of used tissue, photos and items that belonged to Kento, his phone which had over 150 missed calls and nearly 300 texts. His team was worried about him, and rightly should be. Spencer wasn't in a good mindset because right next his phone was a small blade. The blade sat reflecting glimpse of light that struck the silver, metal surface making his seem as if it was shinning.

Spencer stared at the silver object for what felt like hours, questioning if it was the right thing to bp, but this pain was becoming so unbearable. Surely, his team would understand? Surely they would understand why he had to do it? Would they really want him to live with such hurt? After questioning and trying to justify him self, he became numb to the idea. He picked up and phone, eyes glossing over was fresh, sharp tears. He ignored all the previous texts from his colleagues as he didn't want or need anything to steer him away, he had to do this, he had to be with Kento, it was the only way he could be happy.

He slowly hauled himself up, legs feeling weak as they hadn't been used for a while. Taking small, sluggish step towards his bedroom, the bedroom that again held so many painful memories. It was the place him and Kento slept side my side every night, the place where'd they would spend lazy Sunday mornings snuggled up as they drank coffee and chatted till the afternoon. It was also the place where they were intermit with another, the closest and most passionate you could be with a person. He dreaded going back in, but he needed too because he need to explain what and why he was doing what he was doing.

After about 5 minutes he submerged from the darkness back to the sofa. With him was a box, and 9 pieces of paper. He spent the next couple of hours spilling his feelings, mistakes and guilt onto them, each different to match the person it was addressed too. At this point he thought he was all out of tears, but they just kept falling.

One letter, one letter for every person he loved. He placed them on top of the box before sending everyone (par his mother) the same text...Hotch, JJ, Emily, Morgan, Rossi, Garcia and Shouta...

_ 'I'm Sorry.'_

That was all he wrote, before hitting send.

There was not turning back now, and without a second thought, Spencer picked up the cold blade stale with dried blood from previous breakdowns over the past couple of weeks. He kissed the blade to his skin as he pushed, pushing hard enough the split the skin in two as he dragged the blade up his arm. The agonising pain shoot through his arm, sending him in a state of shock, but he didn't stop for this had nothing on what he was already feeling. Fresh red blood flooded from his arm as he cut along the vein, the only thing he was regretting, was not taking anything prior to numb everything.

3 very large and long cuts sat upwards on his arm as he placed the blade down, before laying back in the spot he has called home for the past 2 weeks. He knew he was hurting people by doing this, but isn't it keeping him alive when he didn't want to be? Wasn't that a much crueler fate? He needed to be with Kento, he completed him and without him, Spencer felt like nothing. He was already feeling drained, feeling sleepy, feeling everything just leave him. He closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to take him.

The team were all sat around the table in the briefing room, talking about a case they had just closed. "The room feels empty without Reid spurting facts and statistic...". Emily said giving a saddened smile.

"Cant believed I'd ever say that I'd miss that, but good do I". Morgan chuckled.

"Has anyone actually spoken to him?". All shaking their heads in unison. No one had heard a peep out of him in 2 weeks, he didn't even come to his funeral. That was also the last time they had heard from Shouta, the pair had just vanished off the face of the earth. As much as none of them knew Kento or even Shouta, they felt this huge loss, not sure if it was because of the pain Reid was in or if they truly felt the loss.

"Look, Reid will return at his own pace, we need to give him time to grieve". Hotch had gone back to being harsh and stern, he missed the kid but he knew he would bounce back, he hoped.

"This team isn't that same without him". Everyone agreed, the boy genius was the biggest link to their not so normal family, and not having that link there meant they weren't working to the best and full extent they could be. The case they just solved was a fairly easy one, but Strauss is sticking them all to desk duty for the next week or so, just to clear the minds and make sure they are working to full capacity, they couldn't be spacing out on the job, not when someones life/lives were at stake.

It was round 9ish when there world was about to be turned upside down. They all agreed to go out for some drinks, and had gathered at Emily desk in the ball pen. "Where is my Mama?". Morgan tutted. Hotch and Rossi was walking down the stairs, when in perfect harmony, their phones buzz. "Please don't be a case". Emily sighed, she was really looking forward to a very VERY large cocktail.

"Its Spence?". JJ said, confused.

"GUYS!". Garcia cried as she ran into the bullpen, tears running down her face. "Have you seen it?". But it was clear they did, there heads sucked low, eyes wide and faces pale with shock.

"HOTCH!".

"Reid's NOW!". Everyone raced towards the elevator a quickly as they could.

"Please don't be what I think it is". Morgan panicked. HIs heart raced at a hundred miles per hour, he can't loose his brother, he can't.

"Someone phone Shouta!".

"On it sir". Jj said, opening her phone, scrolling to Shouta's number, praying he picks up.

They were all split between two cars, racing towards Spencer's house as quickly as they could. Rossi had called for an Ambulance just in case, he made them aware of the situation and was sending one out as a precaution. "I still can't get hold of him!". Jj voice was shaking as she panicked,_ this can't be happening. _

It wasn't long before they pulled up outside Spencers apartment, not caring about parking, they all jumped out and rushed inside. As they climbed the stairs, they heard loud banging and some crying Spencers name. "Shouta...". Emily said, painfully. They got to the top of the stairs, and she was right, it was Shouta kicking down the door as he cried. "Shouta?". Morgan called.

"I can't get in...I can't get in". He bellowed, still attempting to kick the door in. "I couldn't find my key".

"its okay, we have one". Hotch said as he pushed passed the distort man.

"I got this text...I can't, I can't loose him too!". Shouta's voice was raspy and quick, chest raising and falling rapidly. "Don't think the worst just yet okay". Hotch tried to reassure everyone, but he himself wasn't so hopeful. "Shouta, Morgan you come in with me, everyone else wait for the ambulance".

"But sir...". Emily called.

"But nothing Emily, this isn't something to argue about, do you understand me?". His eyes sharp and eyebrows raised. "If this is what we think it is, you guys can't see okay". As much as his voice was aggressive and strict, he was just looking out for them because he's right, if this is what they dread, then it will destroy them.

Hotch unlocked Reid's door with a shakey hand, Spencer was like a son to him, he'd watched him grow from this awkward, nerdy little kid to this even bigger, awkward, nerdy kid. He giggled a little in his mind, just remembering Spencer when he first joined the BAU, he was this long, lanky thing that had a bigger brain then any computer.

The room was dark and still, a coldness washed over them as they walked further into the room. Morgan was behind, turning on the lights. The room was how it always was, an organised messed. Books, case files and junk littered his apartment, the strong smell of coffee filled his nose. Morgan stood dead still, he looked over at Hotch and Shouta who just stood there, not saying anything. Eye's just staring. Morgan felt this lump in his chest, he was too scared to walk over there, to scared to see what they were seeing. "Morgan...".

"Yeah?".

"Where's the ambulance?". Hotch's voice was broken, the sound of tears clogged his throat.

"Aaron...please tell me he's not...". Hotch didn't need to say anything, he just looked up at him, eyes red, tears running down his face. "No..no...no...". Morgans voice changed octaves as he shook his head in denial.

"Paramedics...". Morgan snapped out of his state long enough to walk to the door. His head lowered slightly, he couldn't get over what just happened, he couldn't get over the feeling, he didn't see Spence to know what had happened.

"Morgan...?". Jj's voice was shaking. The paramedics were stood at the top of the stairs, fully geared up and awaiting for the signal. Morgan can't even manage to keep his head up, blurring everything out.

"He's...he's in there". The tears fell.

"No no no no no". JJ just kept saying over and over again as she shakes her head in denial, Emily did the same. Whereas, Garcia couldn't even find the words as she covered her mouth in shock, as she chocked up the tears and streamed down her pale, pink cheeks. Rossi watched from the end of the hall, head tilted backwards as he takes in a deep breath, the boy he considered a son, was gone.

And Morgan, Morgan just did what Morgan did best, he turned round and punched the wall, he punched the wall till his hand was bloody, till a broken hole sat within it and no one wanted to stop him, no one thought that had the right too, they just let him be.

The night was cool and crisp, a sharp chill danced in the gloomy lit street. Street lights painted the surroundings in a golden yellow glow, but would be drowned out by the flashing blues of the ambulance and police cars. The girls all sat on the steps of Spencer's apartment, blanket wrapped round them to keep themselves from freezing to death. Morgan and Rossi stood beside them, eerily quite. They watched as Hotch and Shouta spoke to the officer in charge, Shouta never imagined in the space of 2 weeks he'd be saying go by to his best friend as he buries him next to his brother. They all turned and watched as they lifted their team mates, the friends, their brothers lifeless body into the back of the van, a white sheet draped over him. JJ asked to see him but Hotch told her that wouldn't be wises, for it would just break her delicate heart more.

"Okay, I think we are done for this evening but would you both be able to come down the station tomorrow to give a full statement?". Asked the officer in charge.

"Of course officer". Hotch replied politely. The officer took off his head as he bowed in respect.

"I am very sorry for your loss". The officer took off his head as he bowed in respect, before heading over to the other officers stood by the cars. Hotch and Shouta walked over to the team, all eyes fixed on the cart carrying Spencer. Shouta grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself as he curled up next to JJ allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. They had only know each other for a couple of weeks, but they both needed comforting at this moment in time. The three male members of the team all stood beside them, they once would have stood tall and proud, but now, all 3 hunched over, shoulder slumped as their eyes were filled with such sadness.

The brisk, cold wind sent shivers down their spines, faced froze from the freshly formed tears they rolled down every one of their faces as they watched the youngest family member get put in the back of the van, ready to be taken to the morgue. JJ did no such thing to try and hid her loud cries as she watered Shouta's shoulder, covering it in fresh snot. They all begged for this to be one messed up dream, waiting for them all to awake, waiting for Spencer to jump up from the gurney and scream 'SURPRISE', but nothing. This was it, this was how it was.

Spencer was _gone_.

_ A MONTH LATER _

Spencer had the sending of he deserved, surrounded by the people who love him, surrounded by people who will cherish such amazing memories with the young genius. JJ had the uncaring job of breaking the news to his mother, she travelled down to her hospital in Vegas where she gave her the letter Spencer wrote her, it went just as you would have suspecting it would have gone. Diana first broke down in a fit of tears, to suddenly go in to this big spout of denial, screaming at JJ claiming she (the government) had taken him and was keeping him away from her because they suspected he told her things he know regarding the FBI. It took 3 male and 2 female nurses to calm her down, finally managing to sedate her. JJ left wet faced.

They had a wake for all the others who wanted to bid Spencer a fair well in a small cafe the Spence like to frequent. But, the real wake was being held at Garcia's. They would have gone to his home, being surrounded by him would have been the best way, but after what happened there, no one could go back. Garcia's worked just as well.

"I can't believe today is already over". Shouta said with a raspy voice. He had down nothing but cry for the past month and a half, that his throat had become raw.

"It was the perfect send off, don't you think?". Emily said, trying to smile.

"How can bury a family member be perfect?". Morgan snapped. He hadn't been this same since that day, he was different more reserved, more snappy.

"It was just right Emily...". Hotch replied, shooting daggers at Morgan. "This is meant to be a day of memories and love, not your attitude Derek".

They all sat around Pen's living room, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi accompanied one sofa, the other was taken by Emily and Penelope as they cuddle up. Shouta and JJ huddled on the floor together in front of them all. They were all huddled round the coffee table, and featured was the small fancy brown box, and a photo album. "Did you read them?". Shouta asked. "the letters, did you read them?". Everyone nodded. Spencer had left each one of them a letter explaining why he did what he did, telling them how sorry he was, talking about the memories he would forever cherish, told them how much he loved them before bidding a farewell.

"He added a photo of us at comic con together in mine...". Garcia said as she chuckled slightly through her soft whimpers. She passed the photo round, letting everyone have a good laugh at how bloody ridiculous they looked. Penelope had gone dressed as the Tardis from their favourite sci-fi show, Doctor Who and Spencer was dressed as the fourth doctor himself. He looked so young, so happy..."God he was a nerd". Morgan cracked up laughing, not a small or soft laugh, but a full blown hurting your ribs kind of laugh. This caused everyone else to break into a moment of hysteria, as they remembered all the funny things, the nerdy things and just straight her Spencer things he had down over the years they had spent together.

"Oh that brings back such disturbing images". Shouta giggled, not realising everyone heard him.

"Disturbing?". Emily asked with an inquisitive raised brow.

"What? Oh nothing". Shouta tried to change the subject. "What did everyone else get?".

"That's not going to work on his you gorgeous hunk of meat". Garcia wanted to know the dirt, and she would go about any to get said dirt.

"Please don't make me". Shouta giggled in fear.

"You've got to tell us now Shouta, you can't say that and expect us not to be 100% curious...". Hotch said giving a side smile.

"Fine but, be scarred". Everyone looked at each other to say whether or not they had made the right choice. "See that to you Pen is a happy, fond memory right , well to me its an image I _really_ don't want scorched into my brain for life...".

"Go on...". Mama said as he rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"One day I popped round my brothers place because I had ordered something and he collected it for, so I went round to pick it up" He took a breath. "I had my own set of keys, and he said he would be at work so I didn't think to knock...oh god did I regret that decision very, very quickly". He stopped as if to say _do I have to continue? _But they all stared at him like a bunch of madmen. Shouta scoffed. "The moment I opened the door I was graced with...".

"Oh come on Mama is getting impatient...". Garcia pleaded.

"I walked in to Spencer butt naked wearing nothing but the scarf and the hot over his you-know-whats...". Everyone went wide eyed, trying se desperately to hold in their laughs but the room was soon filled the eruption of roars from them all. "Don't laugh...its not funny". Shouta coughed trying, himself, not to laugh.

"How is it not?". Emily said, practically on the floor, Morgan was doubled over in stitches. Everyone died down, wiping the small tear that fell from the laughter. "And what oh Kento?". JJ asked, holding her ribs.

"My brother...my brother was wearing a bow tie and a fez...". That was it, the room was yet again filled with a mountain of laughter. Shouta looked around, a small smile crept onto his face as a small happy tear fell. It was nice to see, the past few weeks had been filled with nothing but depression, and misery. To see everyone laughing and having a good time, remembering Spencer in a way he would have wanted them too, laughing at this awkwardness.

"What happened next?". Rossi asked.

"A pillow in my face...". He chuckled. "Anyway, umm I know were trying to bring more joy then sadness today but I was wondering, I found a letter address to Kento...". Shouta reached into his bag, pulling out the pale cream envelope that had Kento's scratched across it.

"Spence wrote one for your brother too?". Jj was surprised, Spence killed himself because of loosing Kento, why would he write him a letter?

"I think he wanted us to read it...". All looking at one another, making sure each of them was going to be okay with this, and they were, giving a gentle nod. the girls all curled up together as the lads sat with a fresh whiskey in hand.

_My Kento, _

_I never thought I would have to be writing a letter like this, I never thought in a million years that I would be saying goodbye to you this way. I was meant to care and look after you, I was meant to be there for you, always but I couldn't even save you. Instead, I watched and felt you die in my arms. _

Shouta lifted his head back, trying to hold in the tears, giving a small cough to clear his throat.

_I had never felt such pain before as I did in those short seconds, feeling your body become limp in my arms, feeling the life leave your body, I can't get it out of my head. I have tried so many different ways to forget, ways you would have no doubtably would have scolded me for. I slipped up again Ken and in more ways than one, I didn't mean too but I did. I just needed the pain to be gone, I needed to be freed from the cage of suffering that trapped me and held me hostage. I messed up and wanted nothing more for you to hold me in your arms as you rocked me back and though, telling me everything was going to be okay, telling me that it didn't matter, everyone had a bad day. But you wasn't there, you wasn't there to clean up as I came down from my high, you wasn't there to stitch up the marks that covered my body..._

The room was filled with quiet, delicate sniffles. Reid was in such pain, and they couldn't do anything to help him for they were completely clueless. Most if not all blamed themselves for the death of Dr Spencer Reid, there was so much more they could have down, they could have forced their way into his apartment, but they didn't. And now he's gone.

_I wanted nothing more but to be with you, for you make everything better, every ache, every bad thought, and make my day so much warmer. But now, it just stays cold, you warm smile and laugh have gone and I am all alone. I have the team, but it wasn't the same. I don't think Derek would be hundred percent happy if I curled up into bed with him and gave him a big passionate kiss. _

Morgan chuckled. "Your damn right Pretty boy".

_I need you. I need you Ken, I miss you so much. It wasn't meant to end this way, we had so much planned, so many things we wanted to do together. Get our own place, get a dog, visit Japan and share a kiss at the bottom of Fuji Mt. So many things! Do you remember the day we first met? I was such an awkward thing, just standing there, starring at you. You were waiting to collect your coffee whilst I stood in line. Who blew my mind, I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you. They way your long black hair sat around your shoulders, the larger rimmed hat that sat at an angle, your oversized knitted jumper, that definitly made you look small and adorable, the trousers that hugged you in all the right places. Oh you were so perfect Kento. I knew there and then that you had to be mine. _

_Open the box Shouta..._

Shouta looked up, was Spencer talking directly to him? He really was meant to be reading this letter. "Open it then...". Emily said, impatiently. Shouta took the brown box from off the coffee table, placing it in his lap and slowly lifting the lid. Inside was a hundred pictures of the pair of them together, from their first day, to their first weekend trip away, even the night before Kento disappeared.

But it wasn't just photos, inside, right in the middle was a small black box. Shouta lifted it out and held it tightly in his grasp. Tears stung the back of his eyes, as he rubbed his mouth with his hand. "Is that what we think it is?". Asked Rossi.

_I was meant to give you this on our anniversary, I had everything planned out down to the smallest detail. I booked us a weekend to Japan, I was going to give you that kiss at the base of the mountain, right after I got down on one knee and asked you to be mine. I wanted you to be mine Kento, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I guess we'd spend the afterlife together instead. Don't worry Sho, I will look after him now, I will watch over him forever and be by his side, so please don't worry. He is safe now. _

_I am so sorry I have to do this, but I cannot live without you, at least this way we will always be together, just as it was meant to be. I love you Ken, with all my heart, now and forever. _

_ Love, Spence x _

_Shouta lowered the letter, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. His tears landed on the paper with a small drip sound, why did this have to happen, why did they have to go? But Spencer was right, at least his brother isn't alone, Spencer was with him. He watched as the team tried to dry their eyes, wipe away the ugliness that resides on them. "A toast...". Morgan said, holding up his own glass of syrup looking liquid. "To Spencer". They all hold up a glass._

_"To Spencer!". They spoke in unison as they took a sip fo their drinks. Shouta was the last to lift his drink, looking at the ring that sat in his other hand, and gave a gentle smile..._

_"Goodbye Spencer". _

WOW! That was be far the hardest thing I have ever had to write. I tried so hard not to cry at my own work, but god was it hard. I apologise for such a longer chapter, I was going to split it in two but because of how I have planned out the endings, it wouldn't have worked. So I put it all together. It was a little more rushed towards the end, and I deeply apologise for that, I felt it was getting far too long and needed to fit it all in. I might come back to this at a later date and more story, more plot into if you guys want. Let me know.

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the rest of the story. I am so thankful to everyone who has read and stuck by me till the very end. I means so much to me, and gives me such motivation to carry on writing.

Now, I don't want to leave you all so upset - even if you didn't, you probably didn't to be honest but I'm not the best of writers to be fair...- but if you want, I hope you go read the second ending, that might be a little less depressing.

Please no spoilers to be left down in the comments as I want it to be surprise for everything! If I see anything containing a spoiler, your comment will be deleted.

Thank you again for sticking by me, please vote and comment below. Now, go read the other ending.

Bye!


	11. Ending 2

_****WARNING - THIS STORY CONTENTS MENTIONS OF NON-CON, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE IMAGES DEPICTING SELF HARM AND DRUG ABUSE. PLEASE IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED I SUGGEST NOT READING ON. THANK YOU - ALSO CONTAINS SEENS OF CONSENSUAL EXPLICIT IMAGERY****_

_"What I did? I did __**nothing**__ to you!". Alex grunted as he pushed the gun harder into Kento's temple. "NOTHING!". Alex screamed. But was met to another bellowing voice and a loud bang. "FBI!". Reid shot his head round to find his team standing in the door way, a suddenly chill waved through as they hoped that Reid would be happy, but Spencer's eyes glossed over, as they filled something more than fear. _

_What are they doing here? _Reid thought to himself, panicking. _They'll ruin everything! _Reid didn't know what to do, he just stared at his team mates, and Shouta with fear. "Alex Henderson, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kento Takahiro...". Morgan bellowed, his voice strong and confident, his stance, clear and determined. Reid snapped his head forward, worrying for the repercussions. Alex didn't listen, instead he twisted his fingers in Ken's matted, long black hair, yanking his head back, Kento groaned with the sharp pain. Reid quickly raised raised his gun (having lowered earlier). "DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM ALEX!" Reid's voice was loud and powerful, but you could still hear the panic and worry. Spencer was a tough being, he was gentle and soft, this was far beyond his comfort zone. "Then you should have done as you were told Spencey!". Reid shuddered at the name. Alex gripped Ken's hair harder, he whimpered in pain, scrunching up his face trying to bare the intense pain that ruptured through his skull. Tears trails Ken's dirtied cheeks, the water mixing with the dirt and blood before makings its way down his chin and onto his bare, attacked chest. Reid swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to cry, trying his hardest not to shoot Alex right here, right now - _For Kento_ \- Reid composed himself. "I didn't know they were following me, honestly Alex, I didn't". Reid voice, pleading.

"DON'T". He gripped tighter. "LIE". And harder. "TO ME!". Alex screamed pushing Kento's head forward before placing the gun the back of his head. Kento could feel the cold metal on his burning scalp, _this is it..._he thought. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LIE!". The team were confused by this statement, what does he mean? They know Spencer knows Alex, why how? Their guns still raised, backup on its way, they stood their ground, eyes locked on the Unsub. Alex kept screaming over and over again as he kept the gun placed on Kento's head. The team were panicking, Reid was in a state of shock. No one knew what to do, do they shoot the Unsub? Risking Kento's life?

The room began to spin, Reid didn't know what was up from down, let alone what he should be doing. He was frozen. This can't happen. The room was racing around, Alex's loud voice sounded like a distant echo as Reid's mind fogged. His heart raced, chest feeling as if someone just kicked him straight, and head, oh his head, the splitting pain felt as if it was taring his head in two. Without a second thought Reid screamed back. "I DIDN'T LIE!". His face scrunched up, chest raising and falling as his breathing was heavy and strong.

This angered Alex so much, he pulled the gun away from Kento's head as he placed the side next to his temple, his hand on the other as he gripped his head, doubling over. Smacking the gun against his head, as he let out grunts of anger. "LYING FAGGOT!". Alex shot up suddenly, now aiming his gun directly at Spencer. "SPENCER!". JJ Cried out. But her voice was drowned out by his own voice screaming in his head. But, nothing happened. Alex just stood there, pointing the Glock 19 at Reid as his faced became red with rage. "THAT NEVER HAPPENED! YOU LYING, FILTY FAGGOT!". The room went still, so still, Reid hear the dust falling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON REID?". Hotch called out from behind his gun. But Reid was fixed, frozen to his post. "REID!". Hotch cried again.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!". Alex screamed, once again.

"YOU RAPED ME!". Reid regretted everything. He didn't even have time to stop himself, everything was happening so quickly, he couldn't keep up and before he knew it he was running before he could walk. Kento looked at Spencer with saddened eyes, Kento knew what happened to Reid, but only after Reid had one too many drinks, and blurted it all out, it was 3 years that night since it happened. And on that day, every year, Reid is never right.

Reid just starred Alex straight in the eyes, without a blink. He could feel the multitude of eyes fixed to his back, the team just looked at him. Not knowing what to say nor do, it was a hostage situation, now wasn't the time. But, god did it hurt.

"LIAR!". Alex sure did love to use that word.

"How can I be lying Alex? I remember as it was yesterday!". Reid's voice broke, tears falling. "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!". He roared. Alex looked at him in disbelief, Reid was doing what he never wanted to happen, his team to know the truth.

"I remember the house, I remember this room...". The teamed look at one another. Shouta was stood in the back, listening. He knew bits and pieces about the night, but he feels he's about to hear the whole thing tonight. He's stare switched between the blonde-haired psycho, Reid and his brother. _Oh Kento_ Shouta thought. he was meant to be looking after him, protecting him, but instead he let this happen. _It's all my fault. "_I remember the smell of your cologne, you're breath...". The team listened in with broken heart. "I remember the feel of your hands...I remember the pain that shoot through me as you threw me to the floor...". Reid was shaking, his voice crying out in pain. "I remember you tying me up, shoving my head into the dusty floors...". Reid's mind was blank, he wasn't thinking like a genius, he was thing like himself, he was thinking like a panicked victim...

"I REMEMBER THE FEELING OF YOU RIPPING OF MY CLOTHES...". Tears were falling from the girls eyes, Morgan was in shear disbelief, Rossi's eyes glazed over, Hotch held his stern look but you could see the care he had for the boy, Shouta felt his heart ache...and Kento, oh Kento. He watched his lover through blurry eyes, he'd never heard Spence in such pain before. "I REMEMBER THE PAIN AS YOU FORCED YOURSELF INSIDE ME...". Reid chocked. His breathing was unhitched, as he choked on air as tried so hard to keep himself composed, to keep himself from fully breaking down.

Alex faced scrunched up so tightly, it looked as if it was going to fold up on itself. He ground his teeth together as he held the gun in his shaking hands. "I DID...".

"ADMIT IT!". Reid screamed. "ADMIT IT!'. Reid was turning the tables, Alex no longer had the high ground, he prepared for Spencer coming alone, not with a whole team of trained agents. "YOU BEGGED ME FOR IT!". Reid's shoulders lowered as if a weight had finally been lifted. He took in a deep breath as he lowered his gun. "Reid?". Hotch spoke from behind. They were all thinking the same thing, _why was he lowering his weapon?_

"Why are you doing this Alex?".

"You ruined my life".

"I ruined _**your**_ life?". Reid spoke as if he was being offended.

"Those...things...I did to you...". Reid felt his stomach churn, never in his life did he think he would be back in from of the man who single handedly ruined his life. What's worth, was he had an audience, and audience filled with the people he loved the most, this was something he never wanted them knowing, Spencer's biggest secret.

"You made me do things to you...you seduced me...". Everyone was ready to kill this motherfucker. "Back when I first met you, we were friends...". Reid looked saddened as if he had lost a dear friend. "We were so close, until you kissed me...". Kento looked shocked, eyes widened. He'd never heard this part before, Reid always lead him onto believe it was a random attack but they were friends? How could Spence lie to him like that?

"I never meant to...". Reid was beginning to crumble. His stance become much weaker, his head fell lower and his voice got softer.

"We were friends...AND YOU RUINED IT YOU FILTHY MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKER!". The tension in the room changed, it become heavy and hot, this could be it, matter between life and death. "YOU MADE ME THINK THINGS, THINGS NO NORMAL MAN SHOULD THINK...". Reid changed with everyone else, he become taller again, as much as this was killing him, he needed to think about Kento, not himself. He could live with the team knowing everything, but he couldn't live if he left Ken die. "THE THINGS I WANTED TO DO..." Alex gave a dirty, sadistic laugh. "The things I **DID **do to you". his head lowered, eyes still fixed to Reid, his whole deemer changed from a manic to a fucking deranged psychopath. "Ohhhh..."He chuckled. "Oh the things I made you do...". Morgan felt JJ's eyes on him, he knew what she was doing, she was keeping him stable because any second know, Morgan was going to murder this sick fuck. Alex waved his gun around playful as he taunted the agent. "But don't act all innocent in all this Spencey". He walked behind Kento, leaning on his shoulders. Kento could smell his fowl breath, feel the warmth of it on his cheek.

"I-I don't know what you're on about...". Reid knew, at least he thinks he did. He did a lot of unforgiving things that day, things he needed to do to ensure he lived.

"Oh but you do...". Alex stood up, now talking directly to the FBI agents that stood in black and blue, behind the tall, gorgeous agent. "Did you know he begged for more..."Alex taunted.

"Stop...please".

"As he laid on the dirty floor, being pounded to his life content...". Reid wanted to die. He longed for death at this moment. He closed his eyes and tried block everything sick word that left the psychos mouth. "He begged me for more...". Alex gave a nasty laugh. "Can you believe that? You're precious agent, begged and moaned for more as I made him cum from pleasure". Everyones faces went white. "YOUR INNOCENT AGENT MOANED MY NAME AS HE BEGGED FOR MORE...AS HE BEGGED TO FEEL MY MANHOOD INSIDE HIM...HE BEEEEEGGGGGEDD!". Alex banged on his chest, his face red and veins popped from the tension as he gave the most evil scream, which was soon followed by the a laugh what would make a nightmare seem like nothing. He cocked his gun aiming at the lanky agent. Everything happened so quickly...a loud bang echoed through the wood, followed by a thud. Everyone was paying such close attention to Reid and Alex that no one realised Kento broke free, launching himself at the unsub, knocking the gun out of line of Spencer.

Kento managed to knock the gun free from Alex clasp, knocking it and them to the ground. The pair landed on the hard wooden surface with a heavy thud, Kento winced and seized as pain shot through his body quicker than a bullet. Alex took this as an opportunity to take Kento down once and for all. Spencer went to engaged, he lunged for the gun but everything was happening so quickly. One moment the pair were battling on the floor, Alex on Kento, Kento on Alex punching him hard across his face nearly knocking the man out. But before he knew it, Kento had hold of the gun. "KEN!". Reid cried. Kento was now stood shakily holding the gun at Alex. Alex was lifting himself up, wiping the blood leaking from the broken lip. He looked down and gave a small giggle. "Go on...do it". Alex toyed.

"Shut up!". Kento yelled.

"Come on...you know you want to...especially after what I did to your poor, poor Spencey". Alex contained to taunt, he knew if he carried on Kento would snap knowing that he would go down for this. "Ken...". Reid said softly. "Please, please don't do this...". Reid slowly etched towards him.

"Why? After everything he's done...he deserves to die!". Ken cried.

"That's not you though Ken, you're not a murderer...". The team and Shouta watched as Reid tried to talk Kento down, this wasn't anything knew to Spencer, he was actually very good at reasoning with than Unsub. Reid believes its because he can sympathies with them more as he himself shows the making and characteristics of serial killer, the team all know it too. Reid has this way of getting inside the Unsub's head, this way to get them to understand with him. Reid was definitely one of a kind.

"After everything...AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU!". Kento screamed as he held the gun tightly, not letting it go. His face scrunched up as the tears flowed, you could see the pure hatred the shoot from his eyes. "I know Ken, I know but that doesn't warrant this...it doesn't warrant you becoming a killer!". Ken knew that Spencer was right, of course he did, he always was. But, he couldn't, he couldn't just let this go..."He has to pay!". Kento voice broke as he called out. "What...what he did...". His voice broke more and more. "He raped you Spence...". The word struck like a blade to Ken's heart, the man he loved, the man he plans to spend the rest of his life with has to live with such a painful memory. Most people, over time who have been through such trauma, can learn to forget and move on. But not Spencer. His eidetic memory was not only a gift but a terrible curse, which burdens him to live his these painful memories till the day he dies, and Kento couldn't have that. "You will never forget...".

"Then help me forget!". Spencer called as he edged closer and closer, the team on standby keeping an eye on Alex who, at this point, stayed on the floor smiling as he looked down the barrel of the gun. "Help me forget Ken!".

"How? How can I do that?". Ken's voice trembled.

"Help me make better ones!". He called. "A hundred different memories so that there will no longer be room for _that _memory". He got closer and closer. "Help me create memories of us smiling, laughing, being together and just having the best time". JJ could hear the change of tone in Spencer's voice, he was slowly breaking, the sound of fighting back tears as his voice choked. "Help me make those memories Ken...". Reid began to cry. Without Kento noticing Reid placed his hand on the top of the gun, slowly pushing it down. Kento turned, his eyes red, face blotchy. Kento looked Spence directly in the eyes. "...Help me to forget". Kento burst into tears as he lowered the gun, pushing into Reid's chest, sobbing into this FBI vest.

Spencer took Kento into a warm embrace, holding him tightly as if it was the first time in 10 years. Spencer could hear someone approaching from behind, he knew it to be one of his team mates. He lowered his hand, passing the gun over, it was Emily who took it. Morgan had his knee dug into Alex's back, pushing down on his spine. "Fuck that hurts!". Alex yelped. "GOOD!". Morgan pulled him to his feet vigorously as he read him his Miranda rights. Hotch began talking to the officer in charge as well as a few others, with Rossi by his side. JJ phoned Garcia updating her on the situation, as Emily hands the gun over to the CSI team.

Everything happened so quickly. Morgan had arrested Alex in time for backup to arrive, the blaring of blue lights could be seen shadowing the walls through the cracked windows. The small shed was soon filled with a dozen more officers, some armed too the teeth in S.W.A.T gear, and others in blue. They all rushed around the pair as if it was a scene straight from a movie. The pair stood in the centre as the world around them moves so quickly that everything becomes a soft blur.

Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around Kento's thin, muscular frame, squeezing till it hurt, neither cared; they longed for each others embrace. Kento's head snugged into Spencer's neck as he cried, and cried. "Im so sorry!".

"Why are you saying sorry? It's my fault, its my fault you were in this situation". Kento pulled way shaking his head. "Please don't blame yourself! if anything, Alex is the only one to blame here...okay!". Spence replied. Kento nodded as he cried some more, pulling Spencer in tighter. the pair stood a while just holding another, taking in this moment and forgetting the world around them.

"Spencer?". Spencer felt a light tap on the back on his shoulder. Kento lifted his head as Spencer moved. "You both ok?". It was Hotch, his voice deep and calming. They nodded.

"Thank you". Kento spoke softly through his broken voice. At this point the pair had moved away from another, but not loosing touch as their fingers stay laced together. "Don't thank me, I'm just glad you're safe". Kento and Hotch both smiled. "There is an ambulance outside waiting for you two to get checked over".

"Ok Hotch". Hotch turned and walked out the door, Spencer and Kento following behind. They didn't realise the warmth of the room until they were hit with the frozen winter breeze. The air was fresh and sharp, the deep midnight sky was swallowed up but the multitude of flashing lights. Following Hotch, the pair walked hand in hand threw the long, wet grass, out of the nightmare. Spencer never though years later he would be back there, he wanted to forget it and everything about it, wanting the painful memory to be buried. Not realising that wasn't going to solve anything. But now he was back, he knew that just ignoring what happened would never have given him closure. But being back there, fighting one last time with Alex, _that_ was the closure he needed. Gripping Kento's hand tightly, never wanted to let go, as he walked away from that place for the last time, finally coming to terms with his past and finally able to move forward.

It was the following morning, Reid was woken up from the blinding morning sun blaring through the hospital windows. His body was aching all over, even though he only had a couple of stitches for the bullet wound, likely it only chipped his side. He pulled himself up slowing, eyes blinking rapidly trying to get readjusted to the light. He held his side as a dull pain run through it as he lifted himself to a seating position. he tilted his head back as let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes as he listened to the world live around him.

Spencer hadn't realised he nodded back off till the sound of someone talking awoke him. "Mr Reid?". The voice was quite. "Mr Reid?". They repeated. Opening his eyes, Reid could see it was his acting doctor. "Its Dr not Mr". Reid coughed lightly.

"Ah, my apologise DR. Reid". Reid nodded in response. "I have your chart here and from what I can see all your vitals are coming back good. No sign of infection, clotting or residue in the wound".

"Is Kento okay?". Reid asked worryingly.

"The young asian man you came in with? Yes he is fine the surgery went very well. He had a small puncher in his lung that has now been patched up. But other than a concussion, and few broken bones. He's doing well". Spencer let out a sigh of relief. His night was spent tossing and turning worrying about Ken, not knowing anything that was going on. One moment he was fine and another he heard he had gone into surgery. When he finally managed to drift off, his head was flooded with the images of what had happened over the past 2 days. "But back to you Dr. Reid, you are seriously dehydrated so a drip was hooked up to you, and other than not taking narcotics for the pain I would say everything is good".

"Does that mean I can go?". Reid said impatiently, he could have told him that.

"Yes, you can be discharged. Take these to the front desk to be signed and you're free to go". The Dr smiled.

"Thank you Doctor". The doctor nodded before leaving the room. Without a moments thought, Reid pulled the bedding away and jumped out, soon regretting the fast pace as the dull pain was back. He knew he said not to narcotics but damn could be do with some right not. He winced as he pulled himself off the bed, grabbing the pile of clothes that was neatly folded on the chair beside him. On the note was a little note, clearly from JJ, Reid knew he handwriting a mile away.

_**Gone to get breakfast. **_

_**Don't worry, we'll pick you up a coffee :) x **_

Reid smiled, after everything, after them finding out they were still there for him. He had spent all this time worrying about what will happen when the truth was out, he still doesn't know the full extend of their feelings just yet but maybe he hasn't got much to worry about, he thought. He picked up the pile of neatly folded clothing and headed to the bathroom. The team obviously knew he'd be discharged today and picked him up some fresh clothing from his apartment, a pair of slightly tight fitted jeans, long sleeved white tee, and Spencer's favourite oversized hoodie.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later, after showering and freshening up. He packed his stuff into his bag, which was also left on the chair, and headed to the front desk. Once his discharge papers had been signed Reid asked from Kento's room. "Only family I'm afraid".

"We were brought in together...I'm, I'm...". he nervously stuttered. "His boyfriend". The nurse smiled.

"3rd on the left, room 247". Reid smiled and nodded back as he headed down the hospital corridor. Spencer always thought hospitals had a unique smell to them, something that you would only link a hospital too. The mixed smell or chemicals, medications, lining and what he was guessing illness would smell like...if it had a smell, it would be that.

_245...246...ahh 247_ Reid thought. He gave a hard and light tap to make sure he wasn't sleeping. "Hello?". A soft voice answered from the other side.

"Hey". Spencer grinned as he entered Ken's room.

"SPENCE!". A smile instantly grew on Kento's face. All negative that shrouded his body were instantly gone, the moment he saw his face, the moment he laid eyes of this lovers face, all the bad was gone. "Hey". Reid smiled brightly as he hobbled over to his bedside table. Leaning down, taking Ken in a tight embrace. "ooh". Ken hissed.

"You ok?'. Reid mooed away hastily, worried he had hurt him.

"I'm ok, just...everything". He giggled sweetly. Reid smiled, he could do nothing but smile. Kento was safe. He perched himself on the edge of the bed before leaning back in again, caressing Ken. "I was so worried". Spencer spoke delicately. "When I heard you went into surgery, I couldn't sleep".

"Don't worry, I'm safe". Ken said as he stroked Spencer matted long hair. "Im safe". He repeated. Spencer looked up at his lover, their eyes met, as he leaned in and places his soft, plumped lips onto Kento's. Ken shivered as he felt Spencer soft lips on his, feeling the warm protruding off them and melting into him. After a few seconds, Ken felt Spencers tongue graze across his lower lip and without hesitation, opened slightly allowing Reid entrance. The familiar taste filled his tastebuds and the pair made work off each others mouths. Gently. This kiss was light but passionate, as they held each other close, tasting one another.

"Spence should be awake by now right?". JJ questioned as she walked alongside Emily, Garcia, Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Shouta down the hospital corridor. Her hands carrying fresh coffees as Morgan held the bag with Reid's breakfast. "Then where is he?". Shouta asked. They were stood outside an empty room, a nurse was inside turning down the bed.

"Excuse me". Rossi asked.

"Yes?". The nurse replied.

"Where is the young man who was in this room?". The team looked at each other confused and maybe a tad worried. They knew he wouldn't of done, but some reason worried Reid had gone off. "He was discharged around 20 minutes ago".

"Ok, thank you". Rossi turned back to the team. "He's probably with Kento". The team headed down the corridor til they reached Ken's. Shouta coughed. "Umm...maybe we should come back in a bit?". He spoke giving an awkward smile.

"What? Why?". Emily asked, she moved past Shouta and looked from his room window. "Thats why". She giggled.

"What?". The others was all confused and joined her at the window. They all stood wide eyed as they watched the couple sharing a kiss. Rossi coughed awkwardly and adverted his gaze along with Hotch. The girls all giggled and Morgan didn't quite know where to look. "Shouta, how are you ok with just staring at this?". Morgan voice broke with discomfort.

"You honestly think this is the first time I've walked in on the pair...". he laughed. "I have walked in on _much_ worse scenarios than this". Still laughing.

"Oooh hooooo hoo hoo...Mama wants stories". Garcia smiled sinisterly as she linked her arm with Shouta's leading him away from the room. "So tell me all about them?". Shouta and the others laughed, the girls followed the pair leaving Rossi, Hotch and Morgan alone.

"Do you think he'll be ok? Spencer I mean". Morgan was concerned, with everything that had happened, he was worried he would either shut them out or leave for good.

"I think he will be perfectly fine". Rossi said happily as he turned back watching the two, now embracing in a loving hug. "I think everything will be much better now we know the truth".

"You think?".

"The kid has nothing to hide now, nothing to fear. Alex will be behind bars, and he has Kento". the men smiled. "He can finally be happy".

It had been two weeks since that night in the shed, the night everyone learned the truth and the night Reid thought he would lose everything. Never did he think that he would be waking up to the strong smell of coffee, bacon and the sound of his beautiful boyfriend humming to his favourite song. The past few years has been nothing but weight on his shoulders, the fear of his team mates learning his sexuality and shunning him for it, or learning about the assault he went through, he whole heartedly believed that they would hate him, like he hated himself. But, that wasn't the case. Kento was still in his hospital bed when the team all surrounded Reid smothering him with hugs, telling him everything was okay and how happy they are for him. Spencer may have shed a tear or two, his team excepted him, they still loved and cared for him despite everything.

So, after the best couple of nights sleep, that weight was finally lifted on his shoulders and nothing but peace washed over him. Spencer looked around the room, his and Kento's stuff laid around in a tidy clutter, taking in all the sights, the smells, the sounds, wanting to remember this moment, this moment where he was finally, and truly happy.

"You ok?". Spencer hadn't realised that Kento was calling for him, he turned to him with a big smile. "Perfect".

"Good, I'm Glad". Kento spoke as he pushed opened the door, rejoining Spencer back in their king sized bed. He pulled back the cover, and at this point Spencer was sat up, back against the head bored. "I got worried for a while when you didn't answer". Kento smiled as he swung his leg over and straddled the young agent.

"I was in my own world, listening to you". Spencer smiled. Kento thought to himself _how the hell did I end up with such an adorable boyfriend? _

"You're too cute". Kento said as he leaned forward planting a kiss on Reid's plumped lips. "Especially in the mornings". Laying another kiss. It was soft, slow, just like their first, but that was only short lived as adrenaline began to kick in and passion took over. Spencer gripped Kento by the waist, flipping him over; lying on top of him as he continued the kiss. The room was filled with the sounds of wet, sloppy kisses and throaty moans as the pair made work of each others mouths. They glided their hands up and down one another bodies as if they had been starved of touch for years, touching every inch. The feel of skin under Reid's fingertips sent a shivered down his spine and into his manhood, Kento jolting at the sudden realisation of the hardened length pressing up against his own.

Spencer battled his tongue around Kento's mouth, fighting one another as he began grinding his hips, feeling each others hardened lengths rub against another. Within minutes a mellow moment became more fierce, more steamy as the room filled with loud, grunting moans as they rubbed themselves. "Ahh Spence". Kento cried. "I need you...". Spencer lifted his body, leaning on one elbow as he watched himself rock his hips into Kento's now very hardened cock. Watched his lover completely lose himself from underneath him, begging him for more. Reid leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Beg me". Kento cried out as he'd never known Spence to be so dominating before, and fuck was it hot.

Spencer began to rip off Kento's shirt when they were interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. Reid sighed loudly, bowing his head in frustration. "Really!". Kento giggled.

Spencer climbed off his lover, putting on some clothes before heading towards the front door. He stopped for a moment to collect himself, to try and tame the thing that was still very eager in his pants. After a couple more seconds it was safe. "What?". He answered bluntly.

It was Morgan, Shouta and the girls all standing in his landing carrying bags of fresh food. "Breakfast...remember?". Morgan spoke. He looked Spencer up and down, giving him '_the eye_'. "Interrupting are we?...hmm...hmm". Morgan nudged Spencer.

"Shut up Derek".

"Oh it's Derek now...". Morgan sniggered. "We were definitely interrupting something...". They laughed. Spencer just rolled his eyes ignoring his very annoying team mate.

"Hey guys!". Kento soon emerged from the bedroom, clothes back in tack, but hair askew. Everyone looked Kento up and down, and back at Spencer all giving a giggle.

"Oh shut up". Spencer sighed. "Morning babe". Kento walking over to Spencer and placing a soft peck on his lips. It was still new for everyone, par Shouta, to see Spencer kiss someone, especially another man. Spencer was still a little awkward about it but after what the team heard and saw, this was nothing. "What you guys doing round so early then?".

"Breakfast remember? We said we'll pop round with bagels". JJ spoke gently.

"Ooh I completely forgot, I put bacon on...". Kento felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, we can have bacon with it". Emily replied. "Cant say no to a bit of bacon". She smiled.

"How you been the Ken Chan?". Shouta asked as he scruffed Kento's hair.

"I'm good, still a little sore but...".

"I bet you are". Morgan winked. Which was soon followed with a swift smack to the back of the head from JJ. "Ow". Morgan darted a look at her, but JJ was already there, daggers and all.

"Haha Derek very funny". Kento said sarcastically. "No, the ribs are still give me a bit of jip, but another than that I'm all good". He smiled. Reid walked behind him with two fresh cups of coffee laying it down in front of them, before wrapping his arms around Kento's waist, placing his chin on his neck. You could practically hear all the 'awh's'. "Thank you". Kento sipped on his black, sweet coffee. "Ah!".

"Be careful...thats hot you know". Spencer smirked.

"Ha ha". Kento chuckled back. The team watched the pair laugh and joke together, it was such a sweet, refreshing site. It was if nothing had ever happened, as if they had known Kento for years, Shouta watched with such glee, to see his brother happy was all he ever wanted. "Oni-chan".

"Hmm?".

"You heard from Okaasan?". But Shouta just shook his head. He had called his parents letting them know the situation but when I told them the reason to Kento's abductions, it was soon followed by a long beep. They had hung up, and he hasn't heard from then since. His family were very traditional and the idea of having a gay son was nothing but shameful to them, and in their eyes, Kento never came home; alive.

You could see the pain in Kento's eyes, he knew this would happened once they learned the truth, and it sucked, but he felt Spencer grip tighten around him and a tender kiss on his neck, and realised it didn't matter, he wasn't alone. He had a new family.

Everyone stayed for another couple of hours before they finally said their goodbyes. "Remember, Rossi's tomorrow at 7". JJ said as she put on her coat, heading towards the door with the others.

"Yeah, so no getting distracted". Morgan points his finger, smirking again - again followed by a swift smack. As they stood in the hallway saying goodbye, Kento closed the door. "Don't worry, that's for afters". Kento winks back before closing the door. The other were left stunned, the girls giggled and Shouta just felt uncomfortable, he was still scarred from the video.

"So...". Kento turned on his heels. "Where were we?".

"Come Spence! We're gonna be late!". Kento called from the living room, he was all suited and booted ready for the dinner round at Rossi. Sporting a black turtleneck, slightly fitted work pants, a long dark navy coat, and hair tide loosely in a half bun allowing the rest to fall down by his shoulders, and the odd ends to shape his face.

It was nearing 7 o'clock, and Spencer was taking his sweet ass time. "Come on Spence!".

"I'm coming! I'm Coming!". And so he was. Spencer rushed out the bedroom wearing a full, casual suit. A dark purple shirt, with black fitted work trousers; an oversized black knitted cardigan and converses. "Wow!". Kento's eyes widened, Spencer had always blew him away with his beautiful looks, but for some reason, this was different. "What?". Reid chuckled.

"It's just...Wow". Kento was left gobsmacked as his starred at his man.

"Tongue back in your head Ken". Spencer chuckled again as he walked towards his boyfriend. He lightly grabbed his collar, shocking the man back into the real world. "I could say the same for you". Spencer say with a saucy smile before planting a small, delicate kiss on Ken's lips. "Ready?". Ken nodded.

It was a good half and hour drive to Rossi's 'Mansion', - _he always had this tendency on correcting them, almost as if he was offended they thought in lived in a normal house_ \- They picked up Shouta on the way, who was dressed rather casual compared to the couple, but still sporting his good looks.

The night was chilly, the sky was nearing midnight black, it was the height of winter so the sun set earlier on allowing the cold air to blow through. Rossi was brightly lit, illuminating the dark night with a wash off yellows and oranges. The three of them were the last to arrive as everyone else cars were already parked up. "You guys knows Derek is going to make some kind of joke about this right". Shouta sighed, Kento raised his brows in annoyance with comedic effect, before he giggled. "Late?". It was Rossi standing in the main doorway, a good whiskey in hand.

"Only by 10 minutes David". Kento giggled.

"Come on in, everyone is already out back". Rossi's house was indeed a mansion. The ceiling rose higher than Spencer house apartment building, marbled flooring, crystal chandelier and a spiralling stairwell. "Whoah". Shouta gawped. Spencer walked past patting him on the back, he was use the the extravagance of Rossi's homes. "Spence, can I talk to you a sec?". Kento stopped also. "Just Spencer". Kento looked puzzled but walked off, following Rossi; allowing the pair to talk.

"What's wrong?".

"Oh nothing, just...". Shouta reached into his pocket and brought out a small item. Spencer nervously took it, putting it straight in his jacket pocket. "You ready?". Spencer shook his head. He had never been so nervous in his life, his palms began to sweat, heart race. "Breathe". Shouta smiled. "Come on". Shouta wrapped his arm around Spencer's frail frame as they walked to the outside court area.

"Pretty Boy!". Morgan called. "Why so late?". Twitching his eyebrows.

"Oh shut it Derek". JJ sighed, fed up. The joke was old but Morgan still hung on as if he was a 12 year old finding it funny when your teacher said the word _sex_. "You're here Spence". JJ showed him to his seat which was obviously next to Kento. The table was large and circular, candles and flowers surrounding, glasses of wine and small ontrays.

It had been a while since the whole team at got together and enjoyed a meal like this one, after everything that happened, with Spencer, Kento, it was time, a well needed family meal; and that it was. The night went on and the crisp breeze still clung in the air but was shadowed out by the roaring fire pits that were placed around the courtyard. Spencer used that as excuse to why we was excessively sweating. He could hear his heartbeat each through his ears, he could feel the heaviness on his chest, the way it made his brain completely fog over. "Spencer". Kento whispered. "Spence?".

"What? Yeah?". Spencer snapped out of his daze.

"Everything okay?". Kento asked worryingly.

"Yeah, yeah just a little hot thats all". Spencer smiled as he gripped his lovers hand and held it gently. He never truly realised until now, but Kento was his save and grace, the thing that brings him such joy and happiness as well as keeping him calm and being there for him through everything. The person that was always their for him, not caring about his past, his job, how and who he is. He had never thought he could be as happy as he is right this second. It was that moment he realised, it was the perfect time. "Can I have everyones attention quickly please?". Spencer stood up tall, awkwardly, of course (it wouldn't be Spencer otherwise). Everyone looked at Spencer, puzzled.

"Sorry, I know you were all in you're own little conversations, but I just wanted a second".

"What's up Spencer?". Emily asked, glass in hand as she looked at Penelope, confused.

"Everything that has happened over the past couple of weeks, I just wanted to say Thank you". Spencer looked down, awkwardly twirling his thumbs. "Thank you for saving Kento...I know I kept everything a secret from you guys, lied to the people who care about me the most, almost ruining the case, risking Ken's life, and at what? So I can hide the fact I am gay? Hide my connection to Alex?". It was still hard for everyone, still fresh, but Spencer said his name without a stutter, without fear, his said his abusers name with strength. Kento lifted his hand and entwined his fingers with Spencers. Spencer looked down at him, and squeezed. Everyone looked at the happy pair, the smiles on their faces, the love in their eyes, it was just perfect.

"I nearly lost the one thing that means more to me than anything else, just so I didn't have to face who I am and my past...I know now that I was so wrong". Looking back at Kento. "Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are always their for me, always make me smile, you put up with my non stop talking - you sit and listen to me ramble about things I am passionate about. I mean like when we got on to the top on Doctor who, I rambled for hours about how the space time continuum was this crazy idea but it would work because if you had...".

"Spence...". Kento nudged.

"Right. Everything I have been through in the past 2 years, you have always been there me, helped when I slipped back to dauladid, when I had nightmares, when I felt my lowest". The team were shocked as well as saddened to hear this, there was a lot about Spencer that they really didn't know. "You have been through everything with me in such a sort space of time". Reid chocked slightly as he held back the tears. "I have never loved anyone more than the love I have for you...". Shouta smiled joyfully. "and for that...". The sounds of gasps and wide eyed surrounded them, as Spencer slowly got down on one knee, pulling the small box from his pocket. "Kento, you have been the best thing to have every happened in my life, and nearly losing you that day made me realise that I can't be without you, I can't imagine the rest of my life with you, I love you so much Kento Takahiro...

_**Will you marry me?**_

Tears ran freely as he palmed his mouth, not believing what he just heard. "Are you...". Kento's voice was shakey and broken as he tried to talk through the tears. Spencer nodded, as a small cute smile grazed his face. The team watched on, hands clutched together in anticipation.

"Of course I will!".

"AHHHHHH!". Everyone screamed in pure excitement as Spencer delicately placed the sliver band onto Kento's long and lanky fingers. Spencer climbed back onto his feet hastily as he pulled Kento into lovingly embrace, planting a harsh, but tender kiss on his soft, plumped lips. The world began to spin around them, the sound of their team mates, their family, crying and cheering with joy around them soon became a distant echo as the held one another, not wanting to let go. The kiss was passionate and wild, put still keeping it PG. Finally breaking the kiss, Spencer placed his forehead onto Kento's as he smiled, wider than the Chester cat. "I Love You...".

"I love you too". Kento sobbed. The pair were soon surrounded by, well, everyone. Pulling the couple into a big group hug as they smothered them both with affection. "I am so happy for you Spence!". Hugging her brother tightly.

"Congrats! Pretty boy...Guess I can't call you that anymore". Morgan joked, patting the younger agent on the back.

"Ahhh Mama is being a bridesmaid right".

"Oh we would want nothing else Penelope". Kento replied. Penelope began to squeal as she pulled the pair in for a very, very tight hug.

"Congratulations Spencer, I am so proud of you". Hotch smiled as he shook the young mans hand. That meant so much to Reid, Gideon was always his father figure, but since he left, Hotch took on that role, given he was harsh and stern at times, but he knew that he always had his back; even if he did have his doubts.

The world raced around Spencer, as he stood still. The cries, and cheers of his friends become dull in his ears as it was filled with nothing but this thoughts. Spencer was taking in every moment, every second, he wanted to remember this as his perfect memory, a memory to cover the bad and the past, a memory he could look back on over and over again whenever he needed to smile because this was the moment his life changed forever.

WOW! This was the happy ending...did you enjoy it?

I can't believe it is finally over. That was such a hard chapter to write, I struggled so much as I have had writers blocks for the past few weeks so it isn't to the standard I was hoping, but its here.

Now, I don't want to upset you but there is still another ending needing to read...now you have the happier ending, maybe go back and read what could have been. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing them. It was something completely different for me, especially the endings, but I really hope you liked them.

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the rest of the story. I am so thankful to everyone who has read and stuck by me till the very end. I means so much to me, and gives me such motivation to carry on writing. Please comment and vote, let me know what you think.

Again, thank you so much to every single reader, every single person who stuck around and helped make this story possible.

Bye!


End file.
